7 broken souls
by Malifacter0605-XxKINDSOULSxX
Summary: Sora finds himself in a new world, without his friends by his side. His attempts to escape the underground and find his friends lead him into an adventure bigger than what he'd expected.
1. I: Fallen Down

**Sora found himself falling through an abyss. Falling. Falling. No memory of why. Then he hit the ground He landed on a large plate. One he recognized as his own heart. The small pedestals sat before him. One held a knife, the others a shield and a stick. He determined his choice, and a path appeared before him. He began to walk down it, only to have it disappear beneath him. Suddenly he was falling again. He landed on a bed of soft yellow flowers.**

 **"Howdy!"**

 **Sora stood up and looked behind him, only to see a small yellow flower.**

 **"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"**

 **"I'm Sora!" He responds.**

 **"You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? I guess I'll have to teach you how this place functions!" Three small white objects rose on either side of Flowey. "These are little white 'friendliness pellets!' Catch them all!" They began to fly toward Sora. His keyblade appeared in his hand. He blocked all of them. He had a bad feeling about what was going on.**

 **"You know what's going on here, don't you Sora?" The flower questioned. " You just wanna watch me suffer. How 'bout instead..." A ring of bullets rose around Sora. "I just KILL YOU HERE!?" With a swipe of his keyblade, Sora knocked them all away. "Oh?" Flowey wondered. More pellets came, and Sora kept knocking them away. Flowey was cackling maniacally.**

 **They heard a woman's voice. "Stop!" She stood beside Sora and knocked back pellets with fire magic. Sora cast a magnet spell, catching all of the bullets flying for them.**

 **"Now!" Sora shouted. The woman cast a Fira spell on the magnet. Sora swiped at it and sent the bullets flying at Flowey, knocking him into the sky.**

 **"I'll be back!" The flower shouted "I'll be back before you can even stop me!"**

 **"I am so sorry about that flower, child. I am Toriel, guardian and caretaker of these ruins. You are the first to fall down here in a good while."**

 **He Hadn't notice before, but Toriel seemed to be some kind of goat monster. She was extremely tall and well mannered.**

 **"It's fine!" Sora stated. "I've taken on worse than a flower!"**

 **"Yes, I am not surprised. You seemed rather skilled in combat."**

 **"Thanks!"**

 **"Now come child. Allow me to guide you through these ruins."**


	2. II: Ruins

**"Hey, where is this place anyway Toriel?" Sora and Toriel were now walking though the Ruins, to Toriel's house.**

 **"This place is called the underground, my child." Toriel Stated. "It is home to many monsters, who are all trapped beneath the ground by a magical barrier. No monster can enter or exit."**

 **"Then how come I can?"**

 **"You are a human. Any human soul can enter, but only the hearts of both a monster and human can exit."**

 **"That's terrible!" Sora stated as they walked. 'What can I do to help?"**

 **"Only a power equal to seven human souls can shatter the barrier for good."**

 **"Seven hearts..."**

 **"O-oh no..." A weak voice said. Sora turned to see a ghost surrounded by Heartless.**

 **Sora and Toriel rushed over in front of the ghost. "We'll help!" Sora shouted, summoning his weapon. Toriel created a ball of fire in her hand. The ghost fled.**

 **Sora took three swipes with his weapon, annihilating two heartless another jumped at Toriel, scratching her arm. She hit it away with a fist full of fire. She then began pelting others with fireballs. Sora was attacking with his keyblade and dodging to the best of his ability. A soldier heartless jumped and swiped at him. Toriel knocked it away with her fist.**

 **"Thanks!" He shouted. "Let's finish this!" The two of them continuously hit heartless in between them. Then they both used several fire spells to seal the deal.**

 **"Ohh, Dangit!" Said a familiar voice to Sora. " Maleficent's gonna be steamed!"**

 **"Pete!" Sora shouted.**

 **"Do you know him, my child?" Toriel asked**

 **Sora turned toward Pete, keyblade in hand. "Pete! The bad guy!"**

 **"Doh, nooo!" Pete ran away. Sora and Toriel chased after him, but he got away.**


	3. III: Kingdom's Heartache

**"Those creatures we just fought are called the heartless. That guy Pete was controlling them." Sora explained "Have you seen a lot of them down here?"**

 **"No." Toriel replied "They showed up only recently."**

 **"I see..."**

 **"Now, shall we head home my child?"**

 **"OK!" Sora agreed. And so they did.**

 _ **-Time_Lapse-**_

 **The party of two arrived at a dead tree, in front of a small cottage. "We are home, Sora!" They walked into the small house. "I have a surprise for you Sora!" She led him to a small red room down the hallway. "Your very own bedroom!" They walked in. "Why don't you make yourself at home?" Toriel asked. " I have a pie cooking."**

 **"Thanks!" Sora responded. He went to sleep in a small bed on the right side of the room. When he woke up, he found a slice of pie sitting by his bed. 'Thanks Toriel!' he thought, as he ate it. It was Delicious. Butterscotch cinnamon. He left his room and found Toriel in a recliner in the living room. "Toriel?"**

 **"Oh? You're awake! Good to hear!"**

 **"Um... yeah. Toriel, when can I go home?"**

 **"Home?" Toriel asked. "This... this is your home now, child."**

 **"But I need to find my friends." Sora stated.**

 **"Oh..." Toriel said. "Remain here, my child. I need to do something." Sora saw her walk down some stairs that were in the main entryway. He ran after her.**

 **"Do not follow me, Sora. I am only trying to protect you. Go to your room." She walked ahead. He followed.**

 **"what're you gonna do?" Sora asked.**

 **"There is only one exit from here into the rest of the underground." Toriel responded, "I am going to destroy it." She kept walking. He kept following.**

 **"But I need to leav-"**

 **"If you leave here you will die." Toriel said "Just like the other six humans who fell. They will kill you. Asgore will kill you." They continued on until they reached a large door at the end of the hallway.**

 **"You really want to leave so badly?" Toriel asked. "So be it. Sora. Prove to me something." She lifted her arms and both palms filled with fire. "Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!" She turned around and hurled the fireballs at Sora, one after the other.**

 **Sora dodged them both and summoned his keyblade. "Toriel!" He cried in protest. He blocked three successive shots with his weapon. She kept firing.**

 **"You don't need to fight!" Sora yelled, blocking more fire. Toriel began to charge a medium sized fire attack. 'Now's your chance!' a voice in Sora's head said. 'Attack!' Sora quickly brushed this off. Toriel attacked and Sora hit the large ball of fire back at her, knocking her into the air. 'Now!' the voice said again. 'Kill her now!'**

 **"What!?" Sora shouted. Toriel looked confused. "No way!"**

 **"Fire!" Toriel shouted, casting a huge ball of it directly at Sora. "Just run away! Go back to your room! We can be happy here!"**

 **"Toriel!" Sora shouted. "Please, don't do this!" Sora was weak. Toriel kept attacking, not aiming to hit him. Then she stopped.**

 **"I understand." She stated.**

 **"You do?" Sora asked.**

 **"You would not be happy here." Toriel responded. "If you do go, promise me one thing. Promise to me that you won't come back."**

 **"I..." Sora began, "I promise."**

 **Toriel gave him a single hug before she walked away into the hallway behind him. He turned around to look at her, but she was already gone.**


	4. uh, four, i think?: sans

**A chilly wind rushed under the door to the outside. Sora opened it and walked into a chilly forest. There was some rustling in the nearby trees. He started walking out into the cold. "Hello?" He said quietly. Nobody answered, so he kept walking.**

 **In his path, he found a large stick. It looked too heavy to lift. He kept walking. Suddenly it broke behind him. He started running, and landed face first into the snow.**

 **"gee, guess I scared you more than i meant to, right kid? sorry bout that." Sora stood up and turned around. Behind him he saw a skeleton. He was pretty fat looking for a skeleton though. "hey, i'm not fat. just big boned."**

 **"Alright?" Sora said.**

 **"anyway, name's sans. sans the skeleton." Sans stuck out his and and Sora shook it. Suddenly, a fart sound rung through the air. "ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. always funny."**

 **Sora laughed at the joke. "I'm Sora!" He said.**

 **"cool. anyway, my bro papyrus is always lookin' for humans to catch. problem is, he's never even seen one. hey, sora, you think you could help me out with something? sora tilted his head. he kne-**

 **"Are you narrating?" Sora asked.**


	5. V: Porcupine's Unnecessary Tension

**"anyways," Sans continued from the last chapter, "paps really wants to catch a human. think you could help?" He winks. "he won't hurt ya, not too bad if at all."**

 **"Ok! I'd love to help!"**

 **"cool. actually, here he comes now. why don't you hide behind that lamp that would probably be conveniently shaped for somebody else?"**

 **Sora turns his head and sees a lamp that is shaped strangely inconveniently. He crouches behind it anyway, as Papyrus walks near.**

 **"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AND WHY IS THERE A PORCUPINE IN THE LAMPSHADE? AND WHY DID YOU PUT THIS LAMP OUT HERE!?" Sora ducked, now noticing that the tips of his hair were pointing out of the top. Did papyrus think it was a porcupine?**

 **"oh, i was just lookin' at the lamp. I move it out here to look at it. the porcupine was lookin' with me."**

 **"STOP TRYING TO FOOL ME SANS! IF THE PORCUPINE WAS LOOKING AT THE LIGHT, WHY WOULD IT BE ON THE INSIDE OF THE LAMPSHADE!? IT WILL GET PINS IN IT! PLUS, YOUR PORCUPINE IN PARTICULAR SEEMS TO HAVE EXTREMELY SPIKY SPINES! IT WILL RUIN THE LAMP! WHY ON EARTH WOULD ANYONE, PORCUPINE OR NOT, GROW SOMETHING THAT RIDICULOUS ON THEIR HEAD?" Sora began to squint is eyes.**

 **"hey, don't be rude paps." Sans protested, "it can here ya."**

 **"OH PLEASE! ANYONE WITH HAIR THAT STUPIDLY SPIKY CLEARLY CANNOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH!"**

 **"hey, i think he looks sharp." Sans shrugged and winked.**

 **"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR PUNS SANS!?"**

 **"you told me that you think they're pretty 'humerus'." He winked again.**

 **"SERIOUSLY!? UGH! I MUST GET BACK TO WORK! AND ABOUT YOUR JOKES... THEY'RE SIMPLY TOO 'BARE-BONED' FOR MY INTEREST! NYEH HEH HEH!"**

 **Papyrus walked away.**

 **Wait, nope, he's back.**

 **"HEH!"**

 **Ok, now he's walking away.**

 **Or not.**

 **"AND BRING MY LAMP BACK INSIDE!"**

 **And then he walked away.**

 **For real this time.**

 _ **(Authors note- Sans and Papyrus are fun characters to write. I'm sure you already know that though. Ok, onto the important stuff. this'll be the last dialouge only chapter for a while, so I hope you're cool with that. Ok, that was the only important stuff. bye. Thanks for reading.)**_


	6. VI: NYEH HEH HEH!

**"ok, you can come out now. he's gone." Sans said.**

 **"Why did he think I was a porcupine?" Sora questioned, stepping out from behind the lamp.**

 **"i dunno. i don't think your hair looks like a porcupine."**

 **"Thanks-"**

 **"i think it looks more like a thorn bush."**

 **"Hey!" Sora shouted**

 **"geez, kid. i'm only messin' with ya."**

 **"Ok." Sora said. "Oh, by the way I've been looking for some people. Have you seen anybody named Riku or Kiari down here?"**

 **"nope. sorry kiddo."**

 **"It's alright! What about Donald or Goofy?"**

 **"none, sorry."**

 **"That's ok..." Sora sighed.**

 **"hey, lighten up bucko. i'm sure you'll find 'em soon enough."**

 **"You're right!" Sora agreed. "So, where to next?"**

 **"heh, you keep walkin'. i'll be up ahead." And he walked away behind Sora and into the trees. Sora walked forward. Only a little while down the path he saw Papyrus and Sans talking. Papyrus turns toward the keyblade wielder and points.**

 **"SANS! IS THAT THE HUMAN YOU MENTIONED TO ME BEFORE?"**

 **"yep. ain't that right kiddo?"**

 **"Yeah. And for the record, my hair looks nothing like a porcupine!"**

 **"GASP!" Papyrus said aloud, "HUMAN, YOU WERE THE PORCUPINE!?"**

 **Sora sighs. "Yeah, I was the porcupine..."**

 **"WELL THEN, HUMAN-PORCUPINE!" Papyrus continued, "AS I'M SURE MY BROTHER INFORMED YOU, I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I, THE GREAT** ** _PAPYRUS_** **WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH!"**

 **Sora didn't protest. He didn't say anything. He was too annoyed. It didn't look like a porcupine.**

 **"I WILL SEE YOU UP AHEAD WITH COUNTLESS PUZZLES AND TRAPS SUITED FOR YOUR LIKING, HUMAN-PORCUPINE!"**

 **Sora continued onward to Papyrus, and did several annoying puzzles. I will not explain them here, because it has no real effect on the overall story. I mean, I guess it adds something. If you really care about hearing about these boring and simple puzzles, go play Undertale, dude. I'm not stopping you. It's a great game.**


	7. VII: Bone Rumble

**Sora finished a few tedious puzzles given to him by papyrus. The most recent one was some kind of floor with colored tiles. They made a straight path he could walk through, and he thought Sans had something to do to it. He heard a ruckus coming from his left.**

 **"DO NOT WORRY, DEAR FRIENDS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN HANDLE THIS SITUATION!"**

 **Sora saw Papyrus and several dog-like figures standing surrounded by heartless and Pete.**

 **"Papyrus!" He shouted, summoning his keyblade. He ran toward them ready to fight. "Get everyone to safety! I'll handle this guy!"**

 **"ALRIGHT HUMAN-PORCUPINE!" Yelled Papyrus.**

 **"That's Sora!" The human corrected.**

 **"GOT IT!" Papyrus shouted, fleeing from battle alongside the dogs.**

 **"Alright Pete! Let's go!"**

 **"hold up, kid." Said a familiar voice, that of Sans. He seemed to have suddenly appeared beside Sora. "i'm not gonna let you take this guy alone."**

 **"Alright!" Sora agreed "Let's do this!"**

 **Sans suddenly used a strong force of gravity to grab most of the heartless in the area. Sora blasted them with Fire and Blizzard spells. Afterwards, only a few hook bats and a creeper plant remained. Seeing the creeper plant heartless gave Sora chills now. He and Sans finished them easily.**

 **"Ack!" Pete yelled in frustration. "Those good for nothin' heartless! Guess I'll have to do it myself!"**

 **"hey sora!" Sans yelled. He looked towards the skeleton. "how 'bout we do this together?"**

 **"Right!" Sora agreed.**

 **Sans summoned several bone platforms and Sora jumped across them. He took a blow at Pete with his keyblade and used a combination attack to transition into a fire spell. Sans sent the bones flying at Pete one after the other, knocking him into the air.**

 **"force." Sans said as he drew Pete in toward the ground. His eye lit up with a bright color of blue as he did this. "force." Pete flew back into the air. "force." He dropped again. "force. force. force." Pete flung into the sky, and then left and right. Soon, Sans ran out of magic and Pete was just falling. Sora jumped and whacked Pete into the ground.**

 **"How's that!?" Sora yelled.**

 **"How's that?" Pete asked, "How's this!"** **Pete jumped into the air and summoned a small round force field around himself. Suddenly, several orbs started bursting from any side of it.**

 **"watch out kid," Sans warned, "it's raining."**

 **Sora dodged several of the orbs. Sans had used protect magic to make sure he didn't get hit.**

 **"Sans!" Sora shouted when the attack stopped, "Pete's weak! Let's go!"**

 **"alright kiddo, if you say so." He summoned a bone the size of Sora's weapon and they both charged at Pete attempting to preform a cross cut with one another. They jumped into the air, and when they were about to get in there attack, they heard a woman's voice.**

 **"Stopga!"**

 **Sora and Sans were immediately stopped in midair. Their muscles and bones were rendered useless.**

 **"Bwahahaha!" Pete was cackling. "Get outta my way!" He pushed Sora and sans to the side and walked in between them. He arrived beside the woman who had cast the spell- Maleficent.**

 **"Do you fools really think you can defeat us?"**

 **"I did before!" Sora shouted through barred teeth, "And I'll do it again! Watch me!"**

 **Maleficent laughed at this, and kept laughing. Pete joined in. Once it sopped, Maleficent walked closer to Sora and stated this, "You are weak and insignificant! I am the ruler of your pathetic world!" Sora struggled to escape the spells lock, but he was stuck in a state of paralysis. Maleficent reached into Sora's pocket and pulled out the charm Kiari had given him.**

 **"No!" Sora protested, trying so hard to escape the stop magic and swipe his weapon at her. "You can't!"**

 **"Oh," Maleficent argued, "but I have!" She turned towards Sans. His eyes were pitch black as she reached into the pocket on his hoodie. "What have we here?" She asked, pulling something out of his pocket. "A key?"  
**

 **"stop it!" Sans protested. "what's your problem, anyway!?"**

 **Maleficent laughed at how weak he looked, suspended in the air. "Have you a problem with having fun?" She summoned a dark corridor, and herself and Pete walked through it.**

 _ **(Author's note - This chapter was super fun to write. I like straying away from the canonical Undertale story on occasion, plus I like writing about combat in the KH universe. (Even though I'm terrible at it.) Limits are super fun to explore the possibilities of, even though they were never really a favorite mechanic of mine in KHII. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the longer chapter.)**_


	8. VIII: The Deep End

_**(Author's note - Welp, my computer crashed while I was in the middle of writing for this chapter. I guess have to restart now. My luck is so bad that if I flipped a coin, it would probably fly away.)**_

 **Sans and Sora dropped into the snowy ground a good ten minutes after Maleficent and Pete left.**

 **"Where did they go?" Sora asked.**

 **"through a dark corridor." Sans answered. "follow me. i know what to do."**

 **"Ok." Sora agreed.**

 **Sans led Sora to a wooden house, behind which there was an iron door.**

 **"this is the door they took the key to. my lab. use the keyblade to open it." Sora obeyed. He pointed the weapon at the door's lock. A bright light shone and it opened with a click. "nice. come on in."**

 **Sora entered the room and Saw a huge bookshelf next to a big machine. Sans started looking through the books.**

 **"let me find you something to read while i look for a certain other book, so i can explain what's going on." Sans started walking towards the bookshelf. "let's see now... book 9. the malli factor... 12. green souls of kindness... 17. alchemy with roses..."**

 **"Why are your books numbered?" Sora asked.**

 **"most of the books are easter eggs. the number 17 is just that extra little detail... ah, here it is. wingdings and you. one of my favorites."**

 **He tossed the book to Sora. "Ow!"**

 **"you should read that. it may come in hand-y one day."**

 **Sora glared at Sans, but picked up the book to read anyway.**

 _ **-Long Time Lapse-**_

 **By the time Sans found his book, Number 3,257. The Fourth Wall and How To Break It, Sora had finished the book about Wingdings and fallen asleep. "hey, wake up kid!" Sans shouted.**

 **"Huh?" Sora yelled. "Oh, sorry. I finished the book!"**

 **"ok. cool. now, about this maleficent problem, i think i found a solution."**

 **"What is it?" Sora asked.**

 **"you see that machine?" He pointed to the thing in the corner. "it can take us anywhere we want in any timeline. only one person can use it at a time, though."**

 **"Ok. So what's the plan?"**

 **"we send you back to before those two enter the underground, and stop 'em from doing it. simple."**

 **"Yeah! That's a great idea! And if their what's behind the heartless outbreak, maybe it'll stop them too!" Sora hopped into the machine, and it started up.**

 **"yeah. you ready kid?"**

 **"Yup!"**

 **"then let's do this."**

 **The machine started to make noises, like crashing gears. It felt like it was spinning. Like it just kept rotating on and on and on, until it came to the ground with a crash.**

 **"you there kiddo?" Sans asked. He seemed nervous "sora? come in!"**

 **"Yeah I'm here!" Sora said. "What do I do now?"**

 **"open the door of the machine and look for them."**

 **Sora did this. What he saw outside terrified him. It was a vast dark abyss of nothing but spiraling darkness. That was all he could see for miles on end. That, along with Pete and Maleficent.**

 **"sora, don't go charging in there yet. we need to know what they're doing first. listen to what they're saying"**

 **"I don't feel too good about this, boss... I mean, whoever's controllin' 'em must be tough..."**

 **"Silence, fool. No one is stronger than me."**

 **"R-right Malef-f-ficent, it's j-just-"**

 **"I told you to be silent! We will find whoever is controlling _my_ Heartless, and they will be destroyed!" **

**"O-ok boss!"  
**

 **"Hey Pete! Maleficent!" Sora shouted.**

 **"Bwohohohohooo!" Pete yelled as he ran past Sora and out a bright light on the other end of the room. "I'm outta here!"**

 **"You fool!" Maleficent yelled at Pete. "Get back here!" Meanwhile, Sora had his keyblade at the ready and was prepared to attack. "You want to stop me?" The villain inquired. "You fool!" Bright green flames lit up on either side of Maleficent. "I will destroy you and all that you stand for!"**


	9. IX: Guardando Nel Buio

**Maleficent was engulfed by her own green flame. Suddenly, it erupted into a burst of flaming darkness. Sora turned around to run away from the explosion. He was stunned as the ground beneath him began to rumble, and a great screech was heard from behind him. The rumbling stopped as the hero turned around in utter terror. Behind him stood something he'd never seen. Something terrifying.**

 **A Heartless.**

 **Sora heard an unknown but familiar voice emerging from somewhere in the darkness.**

 **"Destroy him, Abyssmal." It said. "Crush his pathetic hopes and dreams!" the unknown figure laughed menacingly as Sora barely dodged the Heartless' foot crashing down right beside him.**

 **The heartless was a dragon like figure of pure darkness. It was very similar to the dragon Maleficent had morphed into when she and Sora had first clashed, but four times as large. It's chest was now a shade of bright green, the heartless emblem displayed upon it. It's wings were the same shade of green, and it's eyes flared a dark Red in this state. It's claws, horns and spikes were now deep red and as tall as Sora.**

 **The dragon began to spew fire on every side of the battlefield of darkness. They surrounded the hero at every possible angle until he had no choice but to duck to dodge the oncoming fire. Once it stopped coming, he held up his weapon and charged towards the Abyssmal Maleficent. He looked up and saw it charging a huge fireball in it's mouth.**

 **Sora jumped as high as he could into the air and dashed into the dragon's throat. He began attraction-flow riding up the heartless' neck with his keyblade hoisted in the air above him. The weapon smashed into maleficent's lower jaw, temporarily stunning her. As her mouth hung open, Sora shot an ice spell into it's mouth, disabling the fire for a while.**

 **The heartless suddenly awoke. It stomped its front feet at Sora, knocking him back a good distance. It lowered its head and held it in one place, anger growing within. It dashed across the abyss, spinning in the air like a piercing arrow. Sora dodge-rolled out of the way just on time to avoid the spiraling charge.**

 **"Abyssmal!" The voice shouted "Use your darkness!"  
**

 **Abyssmal let out a screech in anger towards Sora. Darkness seemed to be closing in on him. He couldn't make out anything. Just when he didn't think the abyss could get darker, it did. He felt power boosting within him. The magic in his soul exploded in an ultra-charge attack.**

 **"THUNDAZA!" Sora shouted, casting his attack. He heard the dragon screeching in agony as his vision returned. He saw the dragon with its head down. He ran towards Abyssmal, and finished it off with a single attack.**

 **"This isn't over." Said the voice in the darkness, as it faded away.**

 **"You wanna bet!?" Sora asked.**

 **But nobody came.**

 **Sora returned to the machine that brought him to this dimension and entered it.**

 **"sora! can you here me kid?"**

 **"Sans!" Sora shouted through the speakers, "I'm ok!"**

 **"what happened kid? the receiver audio started to get glitchy, and i heard some screaming. Then i lost reception for a while. then, out of nowhere, my key appeared in my pocket."**

 **"Hey! The charm's back too!"**

 **"alright, looks like your job's done. come back through the machine and back to here."**

 **"Ok!" Sora agreed, "I'm coming back!"**

 **So he hopped in the machine and it began to do the same thing as the first time. spin, rise, spin, drop, spin and stop. Sora left the machine to find Sans in his lab at a computer with images of inside the machine on the monitors. He spun around in his chair.**

 **"sora? you're ok! what happened in there."**

 **"I fought Maleficent's Heartless!"**

 **"geez, kid! Are you really ok?"**

 **"I'm fine! Don't worry about it!"**

 **"what was the name of that heartless, sora?"**

 **"I think it was called Abyssmal. Why do you ask?"**

 **"no reason," Sans said pulling out a notepad. "i'm just interested. think you could describe it for me?"**

 **Sora described the Abyssmal's features as Sans jotted down everything he said.**

 **"Say," Sora asked, "What was that place anyway? How'd you know to find them there?"**

 **"it was a dark corridor." Sans explained, shoving his notepad into his hoodie pocket. "Because we knew they used them, we just had to track down the last time Anyone was in the underground's entry corridor."**

 **"Cool!" Sora said. "So, where to next?"**

 **"i'll be up ahead with my bro. see you past Snowdin town."**

 _ **(Author's note - Did I do okay with that chapter? Too si-fi-y? Anyway, thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter.)**_


	10. X: Hang Out Start!

_**(Author's note - *A large white dog comes to sit beside you. It has a masculine body and is wearing a pink bikini. It wants to read with you.)**_

 **Sora made his way past Snowdin town, and into a place where snow was falling densely. All he could see beyond it was two shillouettes of people he recognized.**

 **"HUMAN-SORA!" The tall one stated, "IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU HAVE DONE MANY THINGS TO ASSIST MY BROTHER! IN MY THANKS, I SHALL ALLOW YOU TO PASS THROUGH THIS AREA WITHOUT A FIGHT!"**

 **The snow lifted to reveal Sans and Papyrus standing across from him.**

 **"UNDER A SINGLE CONDITION!" Papyrus continued, "YOU MUST COME HANG OUT WITH ME AND BE MY FRIEND!"**

 **"Ok!" Sora agreed.**

 **"EXCELLENT! I WILL WAIT OUTSIDE OF MY HOME FOR WHEN YOU WANT TO HANG OUT!"**

 **Papyrus then... literally jumped 5 feet in the air above Sora, did a front flip and immediately transitioned into a run behind him once he hit the ground. Sora just stood there in awe with his jaw dropped.**

 **"How did he..."**

 **"you ready to go kiddo?" Sans was behind Sora now.**

 **"To... Where, again?" Sora was still confused.**

 **"me and pap's house, of course. where else?"**

 **"R-right..." Sora said, "But, how did he...?"**

 **"come on kid. you can do that later." Sans was already several feet ahead.**

 **"Hey! Wait up!"**

 _ **-Small Time Lapse-**_

 **Sans and Sora arrived outside of the wooden house from before. From the outside, you would never expect it to contain a secret lab, or a time machine. Or two living, breathing skeletons. Ironically, Sora thought, Sans and Papyrus might be the most surprising things in this house.**

 **He'd clearly never seen much of it.**

 **Papyrus was waiting outside of his house for Sora and Sans to show up.**

 **"HELLO BROTHER! HELLO HUMAN-SORA-PORCUPINE!"**

 **"heya bro." Said Sans**

 **Sora said nothing but, "Hi..."**

 **"what kiddo? you not gonna argue?"**

 **"No. I submit."**

 **"WOWIE! THIS HANG OUT SESSION IS GOING TO BE FUN! I CAN ALREADY TELL!"**

 **Sora, Sans and Papyrus headed inside.**

 **"WELCOME HUMAN, TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HUMBLE ABODE!"**

 **"i wouldn't exactly call it humble."**

 **"SHUT UP, SANS! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"**

 **"i dunno."**

 **"SIGH... WHY DO I BOTHER TO LISTEN TO YOU HALF OF THE TIME? SANS, SHOW THE HUMAN AROUND. I'M GOING TO GET SOMETHING FROM THE KITCHEN. AND DON'T RESPOND WITH 'OK'!**

 **"ok."**

 **Papyrus walked into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet beneath the sink. It was an extremely tall sink...**

 **"so, you see that rock?" Sora looked to his left and saw a rock sitting on a plate. It was covered in sprinkles. "that's papyrus' pet rock. he asks me to feed it when he goes to work everyday, but i usually forget." He winked.**

 **Sora walked over to a table with a book about jokes on it. He opened it up.**

 **...?**

 **Inside was a book about quantum physics. He opened it.**

 **What?  
**

 **Inside was a book about inaccuracies in fan work.**

 **He decided to stop.**

 **"FOUND IT!" Came Papyrus' voice from the kitchen. He walked out and handed Sora a cardboard bone with a red ribbon on it. "HERE, HUMAN! HAVE A PRESENT BONE!"**

 **"Thank you!"**

 **Upon further observation, Sora found that it was a giant dog treat.**

 **"NOW, FOLLOW ME TO MY ROOM TO CONTINUE THE HANG OUT SESSION!"**

 **Sora and Papyrus headed to papyrus' room. On the shelf were several action figures. They appeared to be mostly comprised of super heroes and villains, but there were oddballs scattered about them too, like Harambe, Santa Claus, and Papyrus himself.**

 **"HUMAN!" Papyrus started. "I MUST ASK YOU SOMETHING!"**

 **"Yeah Papyrus?"**

 **"I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR!"**

 **"Alright!" Sora agreed, "Let's go!"**

 _ **(Author's Note - Did you really think I would pass up the opportunity to have Sora fight Papyrus? You know I can't resist writing about a great fight!)**_

 **He summoned the keyblade and got into his regular fighting position with a wide grin on his face. Of course, he wouldn't really hurt Papyrus. He would never do that.**

 **Would he?**

 **Papyrus summoned several bones around him, all of which were blue. Suddenly, they all stopped and flew at Sora. He tried dodging when one got near, but couldn't make it out of the way on time. He was knocked away a small distance and repeatedly hit by the oncoming bones. Papyrus repeated the attack. The bone raid cycled around him and one by one they flew in Sora's direction. This time he blocked them. Chills ran down his spine as the bones phased through his body.**

 **"Ok, my turn!" Sora said, "Freeze!" He shot a ball of ice directly at Papyrus' torso, temporarily freezing him in place. His hand was on his hip with his other arm down. The ladder's hand was up, and his head had no ice on it and wore a worried face.**

 **"NO MAGIC IN THE HOUSE PLEASE!" He said.**

 **"Oh, right. Sorry!" Stated Sora, rubbing the back of his own head.**

 **"IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT, HUMAN! YOU KNEW NO BETTER! NOW IF ONLY I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE SO SKILLED AT MAGIC! I COULD HAVE WARNED YOU ABOUT THE RULE, AND I WOULDN'T BE FROZEN SOLID RIGHT NOW!"**

 **"You won't be for long! I better attack!"**

 **"YES, YOU DEFINITLEY- OW!"**

 **"Sorry!" Sora said.**

 **"IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT, HUM- OW!"**

 **"Sorry!"**

 **"IT'S ALL OK- OUCH!"**

 **The ice on Papyrus' body cracked and melted away.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **"...Live far apart...**_

 _ **...Even if..."**_

 _ **Sans started to feel water dripping on his head. He looked upward to see water falling from the roof.**_

 _ **"hey paps! the roof's leakin'!" Sans paused, waiting for a response. "eh, he'll fix it." And then he went back to watching TV.**_

 _ **"...It'll suck, and then you'll die a lot..."**_

 _ **...**_

 **Papyrus summoned a bone and swung it towards Sora like a sword to clear ground. He backflipped out of the way on time.**

 **The skeleton started the Bone Raid attack again, but this time the bones would interval between blue and white. Sora blocked, and the first bone phased through him like before, but the second bounced off and hit Papyrus. It happened again with the next pair. Sora couldn't even see Papyrus, but felt the impact of the white bones bouncing off of his weapon and hitting Papyrus.**

 **"OW! OW! OW!"**

 **"Sorry!" Sora said.**

 **"IT'S- OW! ALL- OW! O- OW! K- OW!"**

 **Sora and Papyrus rebounded for a moment before Papyrus started the next Bone Raid. This time, every bad bone in his arsenal was white Sora Held up his keyblade in an attempt to block, but couldn't in time. The bones hit him, one after the other. There were eight in total. After this, Sora held up his weapon slightly more lazily than usual.**

 **"Bring... it... on..." He said.**

 **"OF... COURSE... HUMAN... I... NEVER EVEN... BROUGHT IT OFF!"**

 **"Are you... sure? You... seemed... kind of... tired..."**

 **"THE... GREAT... PAPYRUS..."**

 **Sora and Papyrus fell onto the floor in synchronization with one another.**

 _ **(Author's Note - *The dog who was next to you walked backwards towards the nearest window.**_

 _ **"I SHALL RETURN." It said as it's eyes flared red. It jumped out of the window.)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sans walked into Papyrus' room, despite the yellow tape on the door. He saw Sora and Papyrus snoring away on the floor.**_

 _ **"heh, and he calls me lazy." Sans said, shutting the door. "he has a friend over and all they do is nap."**_

 _ **...**_


	11. XI: The Encounter

_**(It was good takin' a break with Sans and Papyrus, but we gotta get back on track now. Sorry.)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sans was at the computer in his lab.**_

 ** _"database... enter data... new heartless... there we go..."_**

 ** _He pulled out his yellow notepad. He flipped through his pages about resetting timelines. Past that about keyblades, kingdom hearts and all the wars they created._**

 ** _A guilty feeling rose through him as he passed the page about Sora. It grew when he passed frisk's page. It kept rising up up when he passed the pages about Sora's friends. He stopped and a tear ran down his face as he saw the page for Doctor WD Gaster. The creator of this Database. Sans could still hear his deep-voiced cry for assistance as he fell._**

 ** _Sans wiped it away and flipped to his most recent yellow slip and entered its data._**

 ** _"enter name... a... b... y... double s... m... a... l..."_**

 ** _Sans checked his watch._**

 ** _"9:12. better go check on those two."_**

 **...**

 **Sora awoke to find himself on Sans and Papyrus' couch. It was decently early when Sans came through the front door.**

 **"Hey, what happened?" Sora asked.**

 **"you and paps passed out after your battle. i brought you to the couch."**

 **"Why were you outside?"**

 **"oh, y'know. just walkin' the 'dog."**

 **"Oh, I didn't know you guys had a dog!"**

 **Sans walked into the door holding a leash. As he shut the door and kept walking, Sora saw that a hot dog was on the end of it.**

 **"Oh." Sora said.**

 **Sans laughed at his joke. "what, never seen an animal enthusiast before?"**

 **"I've seen an animal enthusiast before, but never a hot dog enthusiast," Sora answered.**

 **Sans chuckled again. "around here, owning a pet dog is considered slavery."**

 **Sora laughed at his joke.**

 **"what's funny?" He asked.**

 **Sora stopped laughing abruptly. There was an awkward pause. "Oh, nothing." Sora answered.**

 **Another pause.**

 **"So where's Papyrus?" Sora asked, quickly changing the subject.**

 **"he's already at work."Said sans, " and his shift only starts in two more hours. say, you want breakfast?"**

 **Sora hadn't realized how hungry he'd been. All he'd eaten since he fell down was Toriel's pie...**

 **"Yes please!" Sora said.**

 _ **-Small Time Lapse-**_

 **Sora was served a cinnamon bunny, one of Snowdin town's specialties. It was a near perfect tempurature, and seemed to always be warm.**

 **"just what the people of the underground need to warm their souls." Sans said, "'specially in places like snowdin where it's so cold by default."**

 **"Mm!" Sora said, "It's delicious! I tastes super sweet, but a little spicy too!"**

 _ **(Author's Note - Sorry, had Pokemon Sun and Moon's malasada commercials on the mind.)**_

 _ **(Mmm, sweet malasadas.)**_

 _ **-Smaller Time Lapse-**_

 **"so kid," Sans stated, "Now that you've finished your bunny, wanna go bother paps at work?"**

 **"You know it!" Sora agreed, wiping cinnamon off of his face.**

 **"alright." Said Sans, "follow me through the front door, but blink as you do. i know a shortcut."**

 **Sora followed Sans' instructions. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the place where he'd met Sans and Papyrus after defeating the Abyssmal.**

 **"it's a super efficient shortcut." Sans said**

 **"What _can't_ you guys do?" Sora asked sarcastically.**

 **"papyrus is allergic to potatoes." Sans answered.**

 **"Oh."**

 **"BACK AWAY FROM THE PAPYRUS, DEAR MONSTERS!" Sora and Sans heard a familiar voice say, "I'M AFRAID I AM IN SUCH HIGH DEMAND THAT YOU CANNOT HAVE ME!"**

 **Sans' eye lit up blue at the sight of Papyrus surrounded by heartless and nobodies.**

 **"i've never seen some of these." Said Sans.**

 **Sora ran towards papyrus and into the center of the enemies, summoning his keyblade. "Papyrus, Sans! You two stay back! I can handle this!"**

 **Sans had his yellow notepad out again, writing about an enemy called a Dark Lullaby. It was a black variant of some of the heartless that flew, like the Emerald Serenade.**

 **"YOU'VE GOT THIS HUMAN-SORA!" Papyrus cheered him on. Sans was writing, now about a rare heartless known as a Wibble Wobble.**

 **Sora brace himself for the fight. the first thing he did was activate his shotlock. He locked onto every heartless in the Wibble Wobble, a couple of Tornado Steps, four Shadows, and a single Soldier. He leaped into the air and began shooting sparks of light out of his keyblade. It was in fast repeated shots, over and over. knocking several Shadows into the air. He finished it off with a single large shot of at least ten bolts of lightning at once, easily defeating the first wave of heartless.**

 **"careful not to set the snow on fire." Sans said.**

 **Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Sora turned around in awe as out from the white powder rose a Huge Snowman Heartless.**


	12. XII: The Corrupted

_**(Authors Note - When I said 'A Huge Snowman Heartless rose from the white powder,' in the last chapter I wasn't describing the Heartless. No, Huge Snowman is the name of a heartless from Union Cross. Look it up.)**_

 **Sora was taken aback. It was a large body variant, he could tell, but the snow tightly packed to it's body made it seem so much bigger. For a second, he was stunned. He kind of forgot what to do.**

 **"hit it from behind." Sans reminded him, "and watch out for when it starts spitting ice."**

 **Sora leaped over the Snowman, pushing down on its head with his hand to propel himself forward. He cast fire towards it in midair, hoping to rid it of its defensive snow. However, upon closer inspection, its body was made of the snow.**

 **"Fire!" Sora said, casting its spell. "Fire!"**

 **The Triple Flame attack got the heartless down to decently low stamina, and inflicted it with a burn. Sora ran to a nearby wall, placed his feet on it and jumped off, smashing down on the heartless and making its soul fly into the air above it.**

 **"hey, good job kiddo." Sans said after the battle.**

 **"Thanks!" Sora said. "I should get going. If I'm gonna find my friends, I need to move forward.**

 **"ALRIGHT, HUMAN-SORA! ALLOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO ASSIST YOU! I SHALL INFORM YOU UPON WHERE YOU MUST HEAD TO NEXT!"**

 **Papyrus paused for a moment.**

 **"HEAD FORWARD INTO WATERFALL, AND KEEP MOVING FORWARD PAST IT! KEEP MOVING FORWARD UNTIL YOU'VE EXITED THE BARRIER!"**

 **"Ok, thanks...?" Sora answered.**

 **"be safe kid." Sans said.**

 **"Ok! I will! See you guys later!" Sora waved them goodbye as he headed off into Waterfall.**

 _ **-Small Time Lapse-**_

 **It wasn't long after leaving Snowdin that Sora heard a deep voice coming from behind him.**

 **"So..." It spoke, "You must be the master of the keyblade?"**

 **Sora summoned his keyblade and turned around to see a figure with a cloak pulled over his head. "So what if I am?" Sora asked. It was this moment the apparition he could only see momentarily faded away.**

 **"Well," It said from behind him, "With your kind of power, Sora, comes a certain amount of responsibility."**

 **Sora turned around to see the deep voiced man fading away once again. He prepared to attack.**

 **"Show yourself Xemnas!" He shouted.**

 **"Xemnas?" The man asked. "I am no Xemnas. However, I am much like him in many ways. We have both been cloaked and hidden away by our needs and wants. We both demanded power, respect, all the things we had already been given from so many people. We just wanted more. And like Xemnas, I am but a husk of someone I used to be. Faded with the darkness...**

 **"It's been thirty years since I fell in," The figure continued, "Never to come out. To be shattered into tiny** **pieces, that were scatted all across the timelines.**

 **"What did you mean about responsibility with the keyblade?"**

 **The voice chuckled. "I know how you've meddled with the timelines Sora. I know all about that place."**

 **Suddenly, the room Sora was in changed to the Abyss in which he fought the Abyssmal. He heard the whir of gears and what sounded like screaming as the man appeared in front of him. Two skull-like things flew in the air beside him, one on each side. Suddenly they opened their mouths and shot out a strong blast of electricity at Sora. He was stunned. He fell to the ground, unable to move his body. He closed his eyes, and everything went black.**


	13. XIII: Undyne

**Sora's eyes jerked open. He was back in Waterfall, where he had met that man.**

 **"You've just died." Said the man.**

 **Sora looked at his hands. "Then how am I... still here?" he asked.**

 **"You hold a unique power called 'DETERMINATION.' It is a trait possessed by all humans, but not usually in such a high quantity as you."**

 **"Determination..."**

 **"With such a supply of DETERMINATION, you could do thing such as come back from death, or to a certain extent, travel through timelines."**

 **"Why did you kill me?" Sora asked**

 **"Haven't you heard the whispers?" He asked. "They give advice. They tell to ? ﾸﾎ ︎** **? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎** **? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎** **? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎** **? ﾸﾎ** **? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎** **? ﾸﾎ** **? ﾸﾎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎✌︎ ︎** **? ﾸﾎ** **? ﾸﾎ** **."The mysterious figure laughed as he faded into the darkness of Waterfall. "And next time you see Sans... Won't you tell him his old friend W.D. passed by?"**

 **Sora was silent. He looked down at the ground where that man had disappeared.**

 **"Heya!" Sora heard a voice behind him and spun around.**

 **"That's a pretty cool key you have! Can I take a look at it, please?" It was a young monster, only about eight years old.**

 **"Oh, sure!" Sora said, holding it out for them to take.**

 **"Oh, I would but... no arms."**

 **Sora noticed it as soon as they said it. "Oh, sorry..." He held it out where she could see it."**

 **"Gee, thanks!" She said, "That's super cool!"**

 **"Thank you!" Sora said.**

 **"Oh, I guess I should introduce myself!" She said, "My friends all call me Monster Kid!"**

 **"Ok, Monster Kid it is then! I'm Sora!"**

 **"Cool!" Said Monster Kid, "Nice to meet you!"**

 **"You too!"**

 **"Ohh, I heard Undyne was in the area!"**

 **"Undyne?" Sora asked, "Who's that?"**

 **"Undyne is like the coolest royal guard person ever!" Monster Kid said, "She beats up all the bad guys, and never ever gets beat!"**

 **This concerned Sora a little. "Who are the 'bad-guys?'" He asked.**

 **"Anybody who messes with Undyne!" The small child answered.**

 **Sora and Monster Kid heard a voice beside them. It was very familiar to Sora.**

 **"UNDYNE, ABOUT THAT HUMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT..." Papyrus said to an armored figure.**

 **"Did you fight him?"**

 **"WELL, ERM... YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS BATTLED VALIANTLY!"**

 **"Did you capture him?"**

 **"WELL, ABOUT THAT..."**

 **"You didn't capture him!?"**

 **"WEEELL NO BUT..."**

 **"Ugh... With the soul of that human we can breach the surface! We can go home! We'll have won this battle, and we'll have won the war!"**

 **"I-I KNOW! I TRIED VERY HARD, I PROMISE!"**

 **"We can leave the underground, finally see the sun!"**

 **Sora and Monster Kid were watching from the grass a little bit away.**

 **"Hey! Leave him alone!"**

 **Sora jumped up beside Papyrus with his keyblade in his hand.**

 **"HUMAN-SORA! THIS IS A BAD IDEA!"**

 **Undyne summoned a spear. Her eye flashed yellow.**

 **"UNDYNE, WAIT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO ATTACK THE HUMAN, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"**

 **Undyne's posture looked conflicted. She didn't say anything. Just stood there, confused.**

 **"Papyrus?" Undyne asked, "Would you follow me?"**

 **She pointed her finger and they walked off towards Snowdin.**

 **"Wow!" Monster Kid said, "The way you went up there and helped that skeleton!"**

 **Sora was quiet.**

 **"... I'm just gonna go..." Said Monster Kid. "Seeya."**

 **Sora just stood there.**

 **"don't worry kiddo. he'll be fine." Sora turned to see Sans right beside him.**

 **"Yeah, I guess..."**

 **"he and undyne are pals. you saw how he put himself in front of you? it's 'cause he knows she wouldn't hurt him."**

 **"Yeah, ok..."**

 **"if it'll make you feel better, i can go keep an eye on 'em"**

 **Sora smiled. "Ok, thanks."**

 **"alright, i gotta go do anything but my job. seeya."**

 **Sora chuckled at this. In truth, he wanted to tell Sans about that man. But... how do you describe something like that?**


	14. XIV: Vector to the Heavens

_**(Author's Note - Been listening to Quiet Water from Undertale along with some rain noises while writing for the past couple chapters. It makes me really sleepy. Don't know if the song's intuitive or counter-intuitive.)**_

 **Sora began to make his way down Waterfall. The area was both relaxing and intimidating, with the water pouring down wherever he went. The air was so dense and foggy that it became hard to breathe. He wasn't so burdened about Papyrus now that Sans had reassured him.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Somewhere inside Sora's heart someone was standing. Someone he recognized. He stood and watched as Sora walked.**_

 _ **"You must be so bored, with nothing to do in here."**_

 _ **The person in his heart turned around. Across from him was someone else.**_

 _ **"Surely you get lonely." The second said.**_

 _ **"Nah," Replied the first, "Sora's always making friends. I feel what he feels, when he feels it. I share his experiences."**_

 _ **"Really? That's what you think? That's just what he tells you so you'll stay put. This isn't a sanctuary, it's a prison. Don't you ever wanna stretch your legs?"**_

 _ **"...What do you mean?"**_

 ** _..._**

 **"Hey!" Sora heard a familiar voice "Wait up!" It was monster kid. They were holding an umbrella in their mouth.**

 **"Here." Sora said, taking the umbrella from her.**

 **"Thanks! We got kinda split up back there huh?"**

 **"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry."**

 **"Aww, it's no big deal! Hey, you're drenched!"**

 **Sora hadn't noticed that it'd started to rain. He didn't feel cold.**

 **"You alright?" Monster Kid asked.**

 **"I'm fine."**

 **"You're shaking! And you look kinda pale."**

 **Sora hadn't noticed these things.**

 **"... I guess so. Maybe I'm just sick. I'm sure It'll get better once I get outta this rain."**

 **"Yeah, me too." The young monster replied.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Sora's never going to let you go. He only tells you you can be your own person so that you won't try and escape. Even though he knows you wouldn't stand a chance."**_

 _ **"Get to the point."**_

 _ **"Join with me. I am made of pure darkness. You're only a husk alone."**_

 _ **The first eyed the second suspiciously.**_

 _ **"Together, two halves make a whole. A Heartless and a Nobody, who can weave together to create something stronger."**_

 _ **"... No. I know what you'll do with a full form. You'll create nothing but darkness."**_

 _ **"... No?"**_

 _ **At this moment, the second figure prepared a weapon.**_

 _ **"If you dare so defy me, you will pay the price, Roxas!"**_

 _ **"... What've I got to lose?"**_ _ **He summoned the Oblivion.**_ _ **"A heart? A body?" He summoned the Oathkeeper. "Axel? Xion?" He put on his cloak. "It's just like you said." He pulled up his hood. "I'm just a husk."**_

 _ **"Well then..." The second figure smiled, pouring with red darkness. "Time for plan B."  
**_

 _ **...**_

 **Sora was quiet. He didn't know why but he was hurting inside. He and Monster Kid had been walking silently for a while, and the rain had stopped. He looked down in the water. It was him still. But he felt disappointed. Like he'd expected to see somebody else in the rain.**

 **"You sure you're ok Sora?"**

 **He smiled at monster kid. "I'm fine. Why don't you go on ahead? I need to take a break."**

 **"Ok!" She agreed. "See you later!"**

 **Sora stood in place, even when she was out of sight. Looked at the water puddle on the ground. Despite the fact that it had stopped raining, the sky was still dark. Sora looked up and saw the hole in the roof of the cave.**

 **"It must be night out there."**

 _ **...**_

 _ **"If you will not ally with the darkness," Said the second figure, "then it will destroy you!"**_

 _ **Roxas charged at the figure with the Oathkeeper and sent several attacks with both weapons. They were all blocked by the dark figures blade. They both went into a deadlock with their weapons, constantly pushing against one an others power.**_

 _ **"Some things are better off destroyed..." Roxas answered.**_

 _ **"Like Xion?" The figure asked, its eyes shining brightly. Roxas' did the same in disgust. He jumped into the air and smashed down on the figure with the oblivion, this time hitting.**_

 _ **The figure backed away. "So you fight for the light now? Some hero you are, killing your friends."**_

 _ **Roxas flared to life. "Shut... up!" As he said this he dashed at them putting all of his strength into a charging sweep.**_

 ** _"_ Sora's _a hero of the light, Roxas. He_ protects _his friends. He cares about more than_ ice cream _."_**

 ** _Tears began to flow down Roxas' face "I told you to shut up!" He leaped into the sky. The sky became something. Twilight. Beneath the two shadows of nothing, Sora's dive to the heart was created._**

 ** _Beams of light began to shoot down. The shadowy figure dodged every one of them. "A shadow like you only fades when they reach the light!"_**

 ** _The figure jumped into the air, slashing at Roxas. They knocked the Oathkeeper out of his hand and into the abyss below Sora's heart. Roxas began to fly across the stage. And he began to fall of. Just before he would've fallen into the darkness, he jerked the Oblivion into the ground._**

 ** _"Who... Are you?" He asked._**

 ** _The figure in the dark put their foot on the keyblade supporting Roxas._**

 ** _"Me?" It asked, "I am just like you. I was weak. Stuck in the shadow of others. I had no real friends until I met my 'brother.' I'm just like you. Darkness, clashing with the light. You want to know who I am?" The Oblivion was growing weaker and weaker every moment. "You should know already, Roxas. Just like you," it smiled, "I'm someone from the dark."_**

 ** _The Oblivion shattered in two and Roxas fell into the Oblivion below him. "No!"_**

 ** _'Axel... Xoin... Sora...' he thought as he sunk. 'I'm sorry.'_**

 ** _"Don't worry Sora..." The dark figure said, "I'll step in to take that Nobody's place of control in your heart."_**

 ** _..._**

 **Sora watched his reflection. Right now, all he could feel was pain. He didn't know why. Sora fell to his knees and began to cry. As he cried he watched the water. His reflection could be seen... But it was different. It now looked more like someone else, now that his tears had rippled in the water. It looked like Roxas. But his eyes... were shut.**

 **Sora continued to cry... He didn't know why, but somewhere inside... He felt like laughing.**

 _ **...**_

 ** _"Hahahaha! How pathetic to cry at the loss of a puppet..."_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _(Authors note - I got to do a lot of things I was looking forward to this chapter. the first was introduce Roxas. The second was to kill off a character. The third was introducing 👌 👎✡👍✌💣 .)_**


	15. XV: Quiet Waters

**Sora stood up. He decided he'd spent enough of his time staring at the water. He walked forward and saw a large metal platform. He walked on it. Suddenly, something flew past him. He jumped out of the way just in time. A spear rose through the ground directly in front of him. Sora stopped and saw what was happening. He began to run.**

 **"Not so fast human!" Undyne's voice rang throughout Waterfall.**

 **Sora kept running. He looked behind him and Undyne leaped onto the metal platform. He kept running and dodging the spears.**

 **Until he reached a dead end.**

 **He turned around to see Undyne walking towards him, her silver armor reflecting the small spots of moonlight shining through in the darkness. She summoned a spear. "This ends NOW." She said, thrusting it into the ground. The piece of the platform Sora was standing on fell down to the ground, Sora hitting his head on it and fainting.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **"That sound...**_

 _ **"It came from over here right...?**_

 _ **"Oh!**_

 _ **"Are you ok?**_

 _ **"Chara, huh?**_

 _ **"That's a nice name!**_

 _ **"My name is..."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Have you ever thought about a world where everything is the same...**_

 _ **"Except...**_

 _ **"You don't exist?"**_

 _ **...**_

 **Sora woke up. He heard a voice coming from above him.**

 **"A-are you ok...?"**

 **Sora shot up, scaring the ghost who was standing above him.**

 **"O-oh...! I'm sorry... I interrupted you, didn't I...? You looked like you were have a nice nap... You're the guy who helped me back there in the ruins, right...?"**

 **"Did I? Sora asked, turning around to look, at the ghost. He flinched. "Oh yeah, it's you!" Sora said. The ghost screamed a little.**

 **"I-I'm Napstablook... T-thanks for helping me back there... Y-you can come to my house sometime... I-if you want to... You don't have to..."**

 **"Oh, no thanks. I'm kinda busy right now. Sorry."**

 **"T-that's ok..." Nabstablook said, drifting away.**

 **Sora was confused at his actions. Why did he shoo Napstablook off? Was it because he didn't have time? Or was it because he was lazy and knew it would be boring? Was he saving it for later?**

 **Anyway, he got up and started to walk. He walked through a huge dump and finally reached a few houses. 'Must be Napstablook's,' He thought. He walked right and past them and saw a shop in a cave. 'Why not?' He entered it and saw an elderly tortoise monster.**

 **"What can I interest you in today?' He asked.**

 **"How much is that crab apple for?"**

 **He pointed to a fruit that was sitting on the counter. It appeared to be crustacean-shaped.**

 **"250 munny, or 25 G." The shopkeeper said.**

 **"Ok!" Sora agreed. He had about a thousand munny.**

 **He bought the crab apple and left Gerson's Shop.**

 **"Come again!"**

 **He headed down the path he was on before. Next to it was stream. On it was a boat holding a man in a cloak.**

 **"WD!" Sora yelled, rushing towards the river and summoning his keyblade.**

 **"WD?" They asked. "I fear I am the wrong person. However, I am the right River Person. Do you need a ride?"**

 **"Oh..." Said Sora. "Sorry. No thank you for the ride."**

 **"All is right." Answered the person, "Dum dee dum..." And they rode off.**

 **Sora walked forward. He began to walk down a path of blue flowers. They spoke to him.**

 **"An umbrella...? But... It isn't raining." Said the first.**

 **"What happened to Doctor Gaster?" Inquired the second.**

 **"They say he was shattered across time and space." The third answered.**

 **"That he fell into his own creation." The fourth continued.**

 **"They tell to beware the man who speaks in hands." Quoted the fifth flower.**

 **"But I'll stop talking." Spoke the sixth.**

 **"After all," Said the seventh, "It's rude to talk about someone who's listening."**


	16. XVI: Wave of Darkness

_**(Authors note - I wanted to save the name of this chapter for somewhere in Waterfall.)**_

 **Sora stopped. The tale told to him by the flowers ran chills down his spine. Doctor Gaster...? He felt like he'd met him somewhere before...**

 **"Oh, hey Undyne! You're like, so cool! It's so aweso-" Sora heard from beside him**

 **"Go! Now!"**

 **"Ok Undyne! Hey Undyne, guess what-"**

 **"Now!"**

 **"Ok Undyne!"**

 **Sora turned to see Undyne surrounded by several Soldier, Armored Knight, Shadow, Darkball and Water Core Heartless. Monster Kid was rushing away from them.**

 **"Hi Sora!" They said, running past him. "Bye Sora!"**

 **He ran up beside Undyne, summoning the keyblade. "Let's do this!" He said. She didn't answer. She just stood there. Menacingly.**

 **Undyne summoned a large spear and glared directly at the heartless. "..." Then she screamed out in preparation for battle. "NGAAA!"**

 **Sora and Undyne jumped out into the Heartless at the same time, both slashing out with their weapons and knocking back a Shadow and an Armored knight. Sora continued attacking and easily defeated the shadow, and a nearby soldier. Undyne jumped in the air after attacking the Armored Knight, swooping down with the rising sun command and effortlessly defeating it and two water cores.**

 **Three shadows jumped up behind Undyne. She turned around just in time to see them and guarded her face.**

 **"Here we go!" Sora yelled, jumping in front of Undyne and preforming an aerial sweep attack, knocking them away from her.**

 **Undyne nodded towards the heartless. Sora wondered if underneath her helmet she wore a thankful expression.**

 _ **(Author's Note - She didn't.)**_

 **"Freeze." Undyne said calmly, casting a ball of ice out of her spear and hitting a soldier. It was frozen in place. Sora jumped at it with the keyblade, destroying it.**

 **Undyne pointed at a water core. Suddenly, two spears rushed at it, knocking it towards her. She attacked it with the spear in her hand in order to destroy it. Suddenly, several heartless rushed her from every angle.**

 **"Spears." She said as eight of them rose up around her. They destroyed at least ten heartless.**

 **Meanwhile, Sora was fighting three Water Cores that had surrounded him. "Thundara!" He said. Two of them were left paralyzed. The other was defeated. He jumped at one and into attraction flow. He spun on the water core and sent it flying into the last one. They both disappeared after that.**

 **All of the Heartless were defeated. Undyne looked at Sora. Their gazes met in a glare.**

 **There was silence, with the exception of the rushing streams.**

 **Suddenly, the silence was cut off by a roar, and a giant Demon Tower Heartless rose from the abyss. Sora and Undyne prepared for battle, summoning their weapons again. The Heartless began circling around Undyne and Sora. "Spears!" Undyne yelled as they appeared on every side of the two heroes of men and beasts. They pointed outwards in a large circle. She snapped and every one of them was driven into the huge Heartless. A few Shadows were knocked out.**

 **The Demon Tower shrieked, flying into the air and dashing into Sora and Undyne. Sora was picked up in the tide of shadows and dropped onto the ground. He stood up, injured but alright.**

 **Undyne saw where it was flying. "Spears!" A ring of spears appeared directly before it. It flew through, but not without losing a couple hundred Heartless.**

 **This gave Sora an idea. "Hey! Over here!" He yelled, swinging his arms. Undyne eyed him suspiciously.**

 **The Demon Tower circled in midair twice.**

 **"Yeah, you! Come on!" Sora said.**

 **"What are you doing!?" Undyne asked.**

 **The Demon Tower charged at Sora. Just before impact, Sora jumped and dashed at it. He went into Attraction Flow and began to ride down the Demon Tower. Circling, circling he slowly made his way down the tide of Shadows. Undyne watched in awe as the master of the keyblade rode down the neck of this giant Heartless. Finally, once he reached the end, Sora jumped off of it.**

 **He looked proud as he stared at the swarm now. There were now less than one hundred Heartless in it.**

 **"Hey!" Sora shouted. The Tower was furious now. It rushed at him, just as he had hoped. This time it flew a bit higher so that he couldn't flow. But this was in his plans.**

 **Sora held his weapon in the air as the Heartless rushed into it. Undyne gawked in amazement as a bright light flashed at the heartless hitting his blade. it stopped as soon as it reached it. A truly spectacular sight was laid before her. One by one the enemies dissipated, flocking into the blade of a true hero. Suddenly, it stopped.**

 **The heartless was gone. Now it was just the human and Undyne. She looked him. She glared at him.**

 **"We both know what has to happen." She said, walking forward into the next area. "I'll see you then."**

 _ **(Authors note - I swear to you I will kill off Undyne if you try to ship her with Sora.**_

 _ **I'm looking at you, Malifacter.**_

 _ **Watch your step.)**_


	17. XVII: Spear of Justice

**Sora watched the flowing water and felt the wind brushing his face. He knew what would happen when he walked forward. He determined that it was time to face destiny.**

 **He walked forwards to a huge mountain. Atop it he saw Undyne.**

 **"Human." She said, "I saw the way you fight. I have found a new respect for you." Sora was confused by this. "You're strong, kid. Maybe strong enough to beat me. Maybe even enough to beat Asgore." Undyne removed her helmet and dropped it to the ground. She turned her head and her eye glinted yellow.**

 **"I've been looking forward to this fight for a while now." The monster's hero stated, "Take one step closer... and I, Undyne, will strike you down!"**

 **Sora looked at Undyne's face. She looked determined. He walked forward and a wide grin came across her.**

 **"That's the spirit!" She shouted, "Let's DO THIS! NGAAA!" She jumped down from the mountain peak, holding her spear before her. Sora blocked the attack, and she jumped back. He leaped forward at her with the keyblade. Hitting her armor.**

 **"SPEARS!" She said, summoning them out of the ground all around Sora. He couldn't move or they would hit him. She jumped into the air, leaping down on him with her spear of justice. He blocked with the Kingdom Key, knocking her into her own barrage of spears.**

 **"SPEARS!" The were again around Sora, but this time in the air. They all flew into him at once.**

 **"Defense!" Sora used a reflect magic to knock them all back. "Fire!" He shot a ball of fire directly at Undyne.**

 **"ARRGH!" She yelled, "SPEAAAAAARS!"**

 **They surrounded Sora in the air again, but this time there were three visible waves of them.**

 **"Defense!" He shouted, "Defense! Defense!" Each wave was knocked back.**

 **Undyne leaped into the air, lifting her spear above her head. She slammed down on top of him.**

 **"Firaga!" He said. He cast a huge fireball, knocking her out of the air. She was knocked onto the ground. Sora lifted his keyblade up and slashed it down diagonally across Undyne's chest.**

 **She put her hand on the ground and stopped fighting. "How was I... defeated... so easily...?" She asked.**

 **She faded away into dust and her armor dropped to the ground.**

 **'How did that feel?' Asked a voice in Sora's head.**

 **"I felt... powerful..." He said, "But... I hated it..."**

 **He looked at Undyne's armor. and then looked up. He walked forward, determination running through his eyes and heart. He walked past a giant flashing sign that said 'HOTLAND.' He followed it forward.**

 _ **...**_

 ** _Sans watched from a distance as the human defeated Undyne. Watched him stare at his hands and talk to himself. He watched Sora head forward into Hotland._**

 ** _"watch it kid..."_**

 ** _..._**

 **Sora saw a huge looking laboratory in front of him and decided to head inside. Inside of it on the monitor he saw himself. He had dust all over his shoes. He stepped forward some more and a dinosaur-type creature stepped out of a door in front of him.**

 **"Oh my god," They said, "The human's here, I'm barely dressed oh god..." Sora crossed his arms and gave a smile.**

 **"Hi! I'm Sora!" He said.**

 **"O-oh, I'm Alphys, hi!" She said, "T-this is my lab."**

 **"What's with the monitor?" Sora asked.**

 **"O-oh, you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I mayyyyyyyyyyyyy have been w-watching you. Seeing a person w-who k-keeps on going like you do really fills me with joy. S-sorry... I can stop if you want me t-to..."  
**

 **"No, it's alright!"  
**

 **"Really?" Alphys asked, "T-thanks! I-I really love it! It r-reminds me of Anime..."**

 **"Alphys?" Sora asked, "I'm trying to reach the barrier. Think you could help?"**

 **"O-oh, I don't think so..." She said. "Sorry..."**

 **"It's alright!" Sora said.**

 **"B-but there's one other thing I should probably j-just tell you about..."**

 **"Alright!" Sora said, "Fire away!"**

 **"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII s-sort of accidentally created... a... metal... k-killing... machiiiine...?"**

 **At that moment a piece the wall exploded and a loud, rambunctious voice was heard ringing through the walls of the lab as someone busted through. Sora summoned the keyblade.**

 **"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S METTATON!"**


	18. XVIII: IT'S SHOWTIME, DARLING!

**"Mettaton!" Alphys said.**

 **"Oh yes!" The rectangular robot, presumably Mettaton, stated. "Welcome back Beauties and Gentlebeauties, to MTT's new QUIZ SHOW! Today's contestant: The HUMAN!"**

 **Loud music was blasting from Mettaton's speakers.**

 **"Why don't you tell us your name, darling?"**

 **"Sora!" He accidentally yelled.**

 **"Sora? What a wonderful name! Can we give him a round of applause, STUDIO AUDIENCE!?" A clapping sound played from Mettaton's speakers. He handed Sora a tablet that had a screen on it, like most tablets. "Hold onto this!"**

 **Sora took it from him reluctantly, sensing something bad would happen.**

 **"First question!" Mettaton practically screamed, "What is the prize for answering correctly!?"**

 **Four options were displayed on the screen of the tablet.**

 **1\. Munny**

 **2\. Mercy**

 **3\. New Car**

 **4\. More Questions**

 **Sora clicked on answer two, only to be shocked by a bolt of lightning. It didn't acctually hurt, only buzz a little and stun him.**

 **"Hah! You wish!" Mettaton said. "Next Question! What kind of Heartless is this?" An Armored Knight Heartless appeared on Mettaton's screen.**

 **'This one's easy!' Sora thought, looking at the options. 'Wait a second...'**

 **1\. Shadow**

 **2\. Soldier**

 **3\. Gargoyle Knight**

 **4\. Sergeant**

 **Sora looked up. "Hey-"**

 **He started, being cut off by a bolt of electricity.**

 **"Oh! How sad! You ran out of time!" Mettaton said. "If I had eyes I would cry for you! Next question!" A large 'M' shape flashed on his screen. "What is the King's name?"**

 **This time, the answer flashed on both Sora and Mettaton's screens. He assumed they had done the same the first time, only being blocked the second time by the Armored knight.**

 **1\. Lord Fluffybuns**

 **2\. Tetsuya Nomura**

 **3\. Asgore Dreemurr**

 **4\. Dr. Freindship**

 **Sora clicked on Asgore Dreemurr and saw Mettaton's screen light up with a pixelated check mark and a dinging noise.**

 **"Time for another! Who's this a picture of?"**

 **On Mettaton's screen a picture of an Invisible was shown.**

 **1\. Mettaton**

 **2\. Invisible**

 **3\. Froggit**

 **4\. Alphys**

 **Sora selected Invisible and felt the zap as the picture zoomed out to reveal a picture of a Froggit wearing a shirt with an Invisible on it.**

 **"Next!" Mettaton said, "What are robot's made of?"**

 **1\. Metal and Magic**

 **2\. Hopes and dreams**

 **3\. Legs and a Soul**

 **4\. Sugar and Spice**

 **Sora began to see how this quiz worked. He clicked 'Metal and Magic' and heard a ding.**

 **"Good job! You're on a Roll! NEXT QUESTION! Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?"**

 **1\. 31.054**

 **2\. 16.232**

 **3\. 32.049**

 **4\. 32.058**

 **Sora was lost halfway through the sentence, so he randomly picked answer 2. This was, of course, the wrong answer and he was shocked to pay for it. He saw Alphys put her claws down suddenly.**

 **"SEMIFINAL QUESTION, SORA!" Mettaton said, "Would you, SORA NOLASTNAME, SMOOCH A GHOST!?"**

 **1\. HECK YEAH!**

 **2.** **HECK YEAH!**

 **3.** **HECK YEAH!**

 **4.** **HECK YEAH!**

 **Sora randomly selected one of the answers.**

 **"Wrong!" Mettaton said, zapping him. "FINAAAL QUESTION!** **In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite foo-"**

 **"OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!" Alphys said, "IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! INTHEFOURTHCHAPTEREVERYONEGOESTOTHEBEACHANDSHEBUYSICECREAMFORALLOFHERFRIENDSBUTIT'SSNAILFLAVORANDSHE'STHEONLYONEWHOWANTSITANDIT'SACCTUALLYAPRETTYGREATMORAL-"**

 **"Oh!" Mettaton interupted, "You should've notified me that you were receiving help from Doctor Alphys! I've got a question she'll surley know the answer to! Who does Alphys have a crush on!?" Alphys buried her face in her hands as the answers appeared on screen.**

 **1\. Undyne**

 **2\. Asgore**

 **3\. Sora**

 **4\. Mettaton**

 **Sora looked at the answers. He became infuriated. He didn't answer, but summoned his keyblade.**

 **Mettaton paused in confusion. The music stopped.**

 **"Oh," He said. "OH, MY! YOU WANT TO PROTECT THE DOCTOR? _(pause for dramatic effect.)_ " He said this aloud. "SHE IS YOUR FRIEND NOW, CORRECT? HOW..." The robot seemed stunned. "DRAMATIC!" He yelled this. "However, it is still the wrong answer." As he said this, he shot several jolts into Sora, all of which he blocked and absorbed into the keyblade. He jumped into the air, slashing down upon the robot.**

 **Mettaton was stunned. "Well then." He said. "I suppose that's all for this episode. I'll see you in the next one, Sora!**

 **The wheel supporting his body suddenly turned into a blast of fire and his arms disappeared as he flew away through the roof of the lab.**

 ** _(Authors note - There may not be any upload tomorrow, but I'll try my hardest. It all depends if I've got time, really.)_**


	19. XIX: Traverse in Transe

_**(Author's Note: Howdy! I'm sorry I haven't been writing. I've been busy since school got back in recently, not to mention a bunch o other projects I've been working on at the moment. Anyway, don't worry. I'm only dead on the inside. Now, where were we...?)**_

 **Sora walked out of Alphys' lab. He walked, but felt as if somebody may have been watching him. He suddenly heard a familiar voice being carried across the wind. WD's vocal no longer ran chills down Sora's spine.**

 **"That was an interesting decision of yours. Fighting for the sake of good."**

 **"So?"**

 **"I'm curious if you'll keep doing it. And if so, will it still be for the sake of good?"**

 **"Of course I'll fight. It's what I've always done."**

 **"But like this? Come now, Sora. We both are aware something has changed with you. The question is whether or not that 'you' still is the same person."**

 **"... Go away WD."**

 **"Alright. I suppose there isn't much I can or should do to intervene. I'll just watch."**

 **Sora approached the elevator, remembering where he has to go. The only place he can go. Up, until he reaches the surface. Somehow, this was the new message engraved into his mind. Getting out. The only button inside the elevator is the button leading to Floor II. He presses it, and the elevator starts. Just as it does, several Heartless spawn around him. But this time, he found himself too annoyed to fight them. He cast stopra, and waited for the ride to end. He got out of the elavator, and saw a Vulkin. It walked up and tried to hug him, but he kicked it away. He just kept walking.**

 **Eventually, he saw something that made him stop. It looked like Monster Kid but more... Pale. It was completely grey. It hoisted an umbrella over it's shoulder.**

 **"An umbrella...?" Sora questioned, "But... it's not raining..."**

 **The grey child simply chuckled at this.**

 **"It is raining. Just, not here."**

 **"Then... where? Waterfall?"**

 **"Huhuhu... Ask Gaster. He will know."**

 **"You know Gaster?" Sora asked, reluctantly. He was so put off by this whole scenario. "Who is he, then?"**

 **They laughed some more. "You'll figure it out soon." They walked over to the edge of the platform they were on, and carelessly walked, entirley intent.**

 **"Wait-!" Sora shouted. He looked over the edge. All he saw was molten magma. And he heard, one last time, a slow, pained,**

 **"Huhuhuhu..."**


	20. XX: CORE

_**(Authors Note - Oh my God I am so excited to write this chapter. This was one of the first scenes I imagined for this concept and my favorite scene in the entirety of Undertale.)**_

 **Sora was wide-eyed as the child disappeared into the lava. He stood up and walked to the elavator, his breath still taken. He rose to floor three and walked forward, not an enemy in sight, until he reached a large hotel. He kept heading forward, until he saw Sans, standing right next to the entrance.**

 **"hey kid. care to grab a bite?"**

 **"I'm not paying for this?"**

 **"nah."**

 **"Then sure." Sora said, with a minor grin. Sans' antics would be interesting right now.**

 **They walked into a fancy restaurant. Just then, it began to rain. A waiter approached and they ordered their food.**

 **"I'll have lasagna." Sora said.**

 **"i'll have what there having." Sans joked.**

 **It was there almost immediately, but entirely cold. In fact, they hadn't even bothered to cook it.**

 **"oh well." Sans said, pushing the plates aside. "anyway, you've been busy, right?"**

 **"Yeah. That's what got me here." Sora picked up his knife and started spinning it in his hand. This restaurant didn't have the common decency to provide with anything better than a butter knife.**

 **"say, i've got a question for ya."**

 **"Not exactly surprised."**

 **"right... so... have you ever heard of a doctor wd gaster?"**

 **The rain stopped. He dropped the knife and his eyes grew wide as heard WD's monotone laugh appear behind him. He spun around to see the Doctor standing there, with a sly grin across his face.**

 **"what's the matter kid?"**

 **Sora looked back at Sans, and back to Gaster, only to see he had dissipated. Either that, or never was there in the first place.**

 **"N... Nothing..."**

 **"aight. hey, my break's just about over. i'll talk to ya later, ok?"**

 **The skeleton stood up and walked away. Sora went numb. He walked into a large hotel, with a statue of Mettaton in the center. He walked passed it, and into the core.**

 **"Welcome, Sora, to my finest creation. The core."**

 **"... Gaster..."**

 **"I honestly find it astounding that you can see and understand me, the disappeared doctor who speaks in hands."**

 **They paused. 'Beware the man who speaks in hands' are the words that rang through Sora's mind.**

 **"What does that mean?"**

 **"Hahaha, you are the inquisitive type, Sora." _︎✌︎ ︎✌︎ ︎✌︎📪︎ ✡︎ ︎🕆︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ✋︎ ︎✈︎🕆︎✋︎💧︎✋︎❄︎✋︎✞︎ ︎ ❄︎✡︎🏱︎ ︎ 💧︎ ︎ ︎✌︎._ A static noise rang throughout the hall.**

 **"What is that noise!?"**

 **"That is what most people who hear of me** _can_ **hear. Static. A buzz. A low, sturdy rumble."** _❄︎ ︎✌︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎ ︎✌︎❄︎ 💣︎ ︎💧︎❄︎ 🏱︎ ︎ ︎🏱︎ ︎ ︎ 🕈︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 💣︎ ︎ 👍︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎ ︎. 💧︎❄︎✌︎❄︎✋︎👍︎. ✌︎ 👌︎🕆︎ ︎ ︎. ✌︎ ︎ ︎🕈︎📪︎ 💧︎❄︎🕆︎ ︎👎︎✡︎📪︎ ︎🕆︎💣︎👌︎ ︎ ︎._ **"It is called 'WINGDINGS,' by the rare philosophers who can decode some of it, should they exist at all."** _✋︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👍︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎👎︎ 🕯︎🕈︎✋︎ ︎ ︎👎︎✋︎ ︎ ︎💧︎🕯︎ 👌︎✡︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ 🏱︎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎🏱︎ ︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ 🕈︎ ︎ ︎ 👍︎✌︎ ︎ 👎︎ ︎👍︎ ︎👎︎ ︎ 💧︎ ︎💣︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ✋︎❄︎📪︎ 💧︎ ︎ ︎🕆︎ ︎👎︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎✡︎ ︎✠︎✋︎💧︎❄︎ ✌︎❄︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎._ **"But you, Sora. You're different. A bizarre case."** _ **👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✡︎ ︎🕆︎📪︎ 💧︎ ︎ ︎✌︎. ✡︎ ︎🕆︎🕯︎ ︎ ︎ 👎︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎. ✌︎ 👌︎✋︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 👍︎✌︎💧︎ ︎.**_ **"You've seen and heard so much, that somewhere down the line, something granted you an understanding of this font." _✡︎ ︎🕆︎🕯︎✞︎ ︎ 💧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ✌︎ ︎👎︎ ︎ ︎✌︎ ︎👎︎ 💧︎ ︎ 💣︎🕆︎👍︎ ︎📪︎ ❄︎ ︎✌︎❄︎ 💧︎ ︎💣︎ ︎🕈︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 👎︎ ︎🕈︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎📪︎ 💧︎ ︎💣︎ ︎❄︎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎ ︎❄︎ ︎👎︎ ✡︎ ︎🕆︎ ✌︎ ︎ 🕆︎ ︎👎︎ ︎ ︎💧︎❄︎✌︎ ︎👎︎✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎✋︎💧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎._**

 **"Hm... that's... weird."**

 **"Yes."** ** _✡︎ ︎💧︎._ "Well, I must go." _🕈︎ ︎ ︎ ︎📪︎ ✋︎ 💣︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ︎ ︎._ "Be see✋︎n ︎ ✡︎ ︎🕆︎📪︎ 💧︎ ︎ ︎✌︎..."**

 **He walked into the core.**


	21. XXI: Death by Glamour

**Sora approached the elevator, and got inside of it. He clicked the button, and found himself rising forward to the top of the core. At the top, he saw a large doorway. He entered it, and saw a painfully familiar face waiting on the other side.**

 **"Well, well, well." Mettaton announced. "I see you've finally arrived, to this, the grande finale of our show!"**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **"Oh, don't play dumb darling!" Mettaton shouted at him. "We've all seen you! Determined on your sudden murderous rampage! First it was Undyne, our true hero, struck down! Then, you decided to attack ME! And on live television!" Sora started to feel regret for the actions that had been carried out. "Now, we can all see what's going to happen, now that we stand face to face! I must stand in your way!" Mettaton popped his robotic knuckles. It produced the sound of gunfire.**

 **"You see, as any true fan would know, I was original designed as a human eradication robot!" Mettaton explained, "Unfortunately for you, those features have never been fully removed! Take another step forward, and I'll be forced to show MY TRUE FORM!"**

 **Smoke covered the floor of the platform the found themselves on. Spotlights spun around. Fire blared from either side of the stage. Sora summoned his keyblade, and prepared for a fight to the death.**

 **"FINE THEN!" Mettaton said, reaching for the switch on his back. "IT'S SHOWTIME DARLING!" He flipped the switch and Sora saw him transform into a humanoid shape with wings on the back. It had a gun for one of its hands. "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE..." A song started blasting through the air. He shot several bullets from his hand into the air as the spotlights shifted onto him. "METTATON NEO!"**

 **Sora started running towards Mettaton. He took a swipe with the keyblade, but missed. Mettaton knocked him to the ground, but he dodge rolled and stood up. He ran towards Mettaton, weapon drawn, and attacked him, hitting him directly in the chest. Mettaton fell to the ground. The music stopped.**

 **"I... suppose she... should've worked more... on the defenses..." Mettaton said, grasping for life. "But... You..." His face looked pained. "Once you reach the surface... You won't harm humanity... Will you? Are you... Entirely evil?"**

 **He collapsed into a useless pile of metal. Sora stood up and started walking forward.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Alphys entered the room. She had seen he creation... No, her friends final performance, live. She had sat and viewed from a tablet as her last true follower spoke his final words. And did nothing.**_

 _ **"Mettaton..." She whispered, "No..."**_

 _ **Her glasses were fogged with tears. Despite this, she still saw the figure of Sora, walking into the next room.**_

 _ **She stated under her breath, through gritted teeth,**_

 _ **"...You killed everyone I loved..."**_


	22. XXII: Deep Anxiety

**Sora walked through the small hallway he was in. His expression was annoyed. Funny thing was, he had no clue why. He reached the doorway, and on the other side, he saw a grey room. He began to walk forward, when suddenly, it slammed shut. He pulled his foot out of the door frame just in time It shut at a velocity that definitely would have broken his foot if it was in the way.**

 **He heard the other door close as well. He looked to the other end of the hallway, and saw a familiar face, wearing a disgusted expression.**

 **"W-why...?" Alphys asked, "First Undyne... Now Mettaton..." She wiped a tear from her face. "My two best friends... My two only friends... The only things keeping me here, for the better... Keeping me from doing something... Stupid..." She tried to wear a false grin, but it soon collapsed under the pressure of the situation. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Sora!" Blasters, the same as the ones Gaster had used in Waterfall, rose on either side of Alphys. "I'll teach you, that enemies are a lot more dangerous..." Her grin returned, as if the doctor had gone insane. Her eyes turned from their regular deep brown into a powerful, flashing yellow. "...when they have NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE!"**

 **The blasters fired at Sora, and he dodged. One hit him, but miraculously, he was almost unharmed.**

 **"I never wanted to fight you, but I know I'm the only hope left." Sora dashed at her with the keyblade, and attacked. However, his strike was practically useless. "Sans won't fight you, seeing as you spared his brother." He struck again, but she moved out of the way. "Asgore would never stand a chance against you. He's too kindhearted fight a child." She summoned several small robots to assist her. They were smaller versions of Mettaton's box form. They exploded once they reached Sora.**

 **Sora jumped and attacked Alphys. He did no damage. In fact, i felt more like the keyblade was just phasing through her. He kept trying, to no avail.**

 **"Why can't I attack you!?"**

 **"Sorry, Sora. I'm filled with DETERMINATION!"**

 **Sora repeatedly struck at her. He could see she wasn't effected in the least. She summoned more robots. Sora stepped back and raised his keyblade in the air.**

 **"Thunder!"**

 **The bolt hit Alphys' machine, sent to attack Sora. The thunder effect on the ground moved backwards, shocking Alphys' feet. She stumbled back and fell onto the wall.**

 **"W-what!? W-w-wait! I-I-I thought d-determination had n-no weakness!"**

 **Sora grinned, as he prepared a magical attack.**

 **"W-wait! P-please...!"**

 **"Fire!"**

 **An explosion appeared around Alphys. She fell onto the ground. Fire blasted for a good five seconds before she emerged from the quagmire.**

 **"S-Sora..." She walked towards him. His face was in fear of what the royal scientist had become. "Look what you did..." Her face was melting. Her eyes were completely white. "This is the effect of DETERMINATION on a monster... Over time... We become... These... Amalgamations..."**

 **Her legs disappeared, and her torso was on the ground.**

 **"Just... Please..."**

 **Her words became scrambled.**

 **"Berfoe I fdae aawy..."**

 **She began to cry.**

 **"Sotp Yrouelsf..."**

 **There was only a head and a pile of muck and dust.**

 **"Yuor on a drak ptah..."**

 **She was begging him to stop.**

 **"Go... Back..."**

 **She could barely breath.**

 **"Svae the wrold... Pelas..."**

 **She smiled.**

 **"Udynne... Mttteaon..."**

 **She got to see her friends again.**

 **"How are you guys...?"**

 **And her dust flew into the air. The slime melted away.**

 **And Sora chuckled.**

 **But he hated it.**

 **He felt everything but humorous.**

 _ **(Author's Note - Welp, time to go change the rating.)**_


	23. XXIII: Once Upon a Time

**Sora walked forward into the large grey hallway. He saw a Froggit, seemly waiting for him a few feet ahead. When he walked up, it spoke to him.**

 **"A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins."**

 **This was the beginning of a long story, about two children. They were named Asriel and Chara.**

 **"Chara was the human who had fallen down into the underground." The frog continued, "They hurt themselves from their fall. The fallen child cried out for help, and somebody came. It was Asriel, the son of King Asgore. He brought the human back to the castle, and showed the King and Queen their injuries. They allowed the child to stay with them, having known their story." Sora felt a bizarre sense of pained gratitude. "Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. Like a new heir to the throne. Everyone was full of hope." For some reason, the key bearer pitied this. "But, one day, the human became very ill. The dying human had only one wish. To see the garden from their village. But we couldn't do anything** **...**

 **...They died the next day." The frog ran away, as a Snowdrake approached.**

 **"The prince, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul, and was changed into a beast with incredible capabilities. He crossed through the barrier with Chara's body."**

 **"The barrier...?" Sora asked.**

 **The bird simply continued. "The two went to the human's village. There, Asriel found a bed of golden flowers. He place the human on it."**

 **Snowdrake fluttered off. A Woshua appeared to continue the story. "Suddenly, screams rand through the town. The humans had seen Asriel, carrying the child's corpse. They thought he had killed them. They came and attacked. He was stricken with blow after blow. He could have destroyed them all."**

 **The small monster waddled away. A Knight Knight approached solemnly. She took a knee, banging her weapon on the ground. "But... He did not attack. He held the human... smiled... and walked away..."**

 **The knight paused.**

 **"No one knows why he decided to spare them. Perhaps he thought it was the right thing to do. Maybe, it was that there was nothing left to live for. But in all likelihood..."**

 **She stopped again, wishing for someone else to continue.**

 **"He just wanted to see Chara again."**

 **She walked away, and the same Froggit from earlier hopped towards him.**

 **"Asriel dragged himself home. He entered the courtyard and collapsed. Our King decided it was time to end our suffering. He declared that every human who fell into the underground die, and their soul be collected. With the power of those hearts, we can be free again. King Asgore will let us go. King Asgore will save us all. King Asgore will give us hope." The frog bounded away. Sora realized that the monsters had walked him about 30 feet, all the way to the end of the hallway. He spun around, trying to speak to the frog.**

 **"Hey, wai-"**

 **He saw the small Froggit turn into dust, and the dust sparkle away. It didn't look like death. More like... being reborn.**

 **He walked into a small house. It was the same as Toriel's, only with a gray tone, instead of a homey sepia. He saw there was a lock and chain in front of the staircase. There was a note on it. It read this;**

 **"Howdy! I'm in the garden! If you need anything, feel free to come through here. The keys are in the hallway and the kitchen.**

 **-King Asgore"**

 **"Not a very safe system." Sora said, as he summoned the keyblade. He opened the lock, and walked right through. "Wait a sec, why didn't I just step over that?"**


	24. XIV: King Explanation

**Sora walked and walked out of the house, and into another hallway however, this one was orange. Suddenly, Sora's heart started beating faster. He saw a familiar silhouette waiting for him at the end of the hallway.**

 **"heya. you been busy, huh?" Sans asked rhetorically.**

 **"Why are you here?"**

 **"oh, i thought you deserved an explanation of something." His left eye flashed blue. Sora felt his heart pounding, as if it was being gripped by Sans. "i've had my eye on you, kid." His shadow was illuminated. "and i ALWAYS will. are you deluded enough to think you can escape karmic retaliation?"** **Suddenly, Sans' eye returned to normal. Sora's chest relaxed. He could move again. "you know what? i won't bother. you didn't hurt papyrus, at least." He shrugged. "you're not completely evil. actually, i'm not too sure you're even the one in control anymore."**

 **"W-what...?"**

 **"i've seen everything you've done. i been judging you. but, i won't kill you. alphys was right about me, y'know? too lazy to do anything about anything unless it involves me directly. overall, i've really given up on this whole 'caring' thing. i'll just leave everybody else to have their naive little adventures. their undertale, their kingdom hearts, their silly little head-canons, AUs, games, songs, et cetera."**

 **"How..." Sora began to trail off. "Why..."**

 **They both paused. Sora could tell he had yet to see a fraction of Sans' secrets.**

 **"welp." Sans sighed, "have fun with your neutral run."**

 **He slowly walked out of the hall. Sora had seen too many people disappear through regularly inconspicuous doorways on this bizarre journey to think that Sans wouldn't be one at the moment. Still... That had filled his head with so many questions he never assumed he'd have to ask. 'Why is Sans so powerful?' 'What's an AU?' 'What did he mean by 'Neutral run?'' 'How did he know about Alphys' battle, or even all the way back to Kingdom Hearts?'**

 **He didn't have time to think about those things. What good would pondering unsolvable puzzles do?**

 **He continued forward, until he saw room with a small garden. Across from him stood a tall man, one which he could only assume was Asgore.**

 **"O-oh! Hello! What is that you..." He trailed off. The strong man stepped back, aghast. "You're... A human... Tell me... What is your name?"**

 **"My name is Sora." _Is it really still, though_ _?_ A voice in Sora's head seemed to be questioning him. "Can you tell me what's going on? I don't understand this place. Why do you need to kill humans? What are you all doing underground?"**

 **"Oh..." Asgore looked confused "You... do not know?"**

 **"No. Nobody's told me."**

 **"Oh... It would be improper for you to not understand why we must fight... Please, allow me, Sora. I will tell you our story."**

 **He grabbed a kettle of tea, and poured a small glass for both Sora and Himself.**

 **"Here, take it. It's golden flower tea. My favorite kind."**

 **"Thanks." He took a sip. It was a little hot, but that was ok.**

 **"Long ago, there was peace on the surface. Humans and monsters lived alongside one another in Harmony." His expression became even more grieved as he continued his tale. "But one day, war broke out between our two races. The humans forced us monsters underground, with a magical barrier that only one with a human's soul can pass through."**

 **Sora was saddened my this. "Oh..."**

 **"Do you see now, why we must collect the seven human souls?"**

 **"Yes... But... Why do you need seven?"**

 **"Seven human souls or a power equivalent to such is required to shatter the barrier entirely. Then we may all roam free."**

 **"... Which one will I be?"**

 **Asgore looked so shameful of himself that he nearly dropped his tea. "You... You are the seventh human who has fallen down here..."**

 **Everything paused in a somber silence.**

 **"I..." Asgore apologized, "I'm sorry... I will be in the room ahead. If you have any unfinished business to attend to, please, do all that you must. I will be in the next room. Come when you are prepared."**

 **Asgore walked away into the next room.**


	25. XXV: Rage Awakened

**Sora hesitated before following Asgore into the next room. He found him standing there.**

 **"Think of this as like... A trip to the dentist."**

 **The king continued ahead into the next room. Sora followed. He saw a giant white light ahead of him. It pulsated, like it was breathing.**

 **"This is the barrier. It is what's keeping us all trapped in this prison we call the underground. Are you ready, Sora...?**

 **He summoned the keyblade, regretfully. "I think so."**

 **"Alright then." Asgore looked at the ground. A trident appeared in his hand.**

 _ **A strange light fills the room.**_

 **It's the voice in Sora's head.**

 _ **Twilight shines through the barrier.**_

 _ **It seems this journey is finally over.**_

 _ **You're filed with**_

 _ **DETERMINATION.**_

 **...**

 **Asgore looks Sora in the eyes one last time.**

 **"Sora. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye."**

 **He pulled back his arm, and thrust his prepared weapon towards him. Sora stepped back and attacked Asgore with his keyblade. Asgore didn't block or dodge. He just stood there and took it.**

 _ **...**_

 ** _Suddenly, Asgore cast fire all around Sora. The boy leaped over his ember. He jumped down and missed the king with a diving strike._**

 _ **This made the onlooking flower laugh.**_

 _ **...**_

 **The king prepared his scythe. He swung three times in a predictable pattern. It hit Sora once, and it was a weak attack nonetheless.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Flowey summoned five shadow heartless.**_

 _ **"Hey! See those hearts in there? In the little canisters? Grab those souls!"**_

 _ **The small creatures waddled into the barrier room. One of them grabbed a canister containing the yellow soul and started running away.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Sora saw something small and dark moving out of the corner of his eye as Asgore summoned another ring of fire.**

 **"Asgore!" He said, bringing Asgore's attention to the matter at hand. "Heartless! And they're trying to steal the human souls!"**

 **"What!?" Asgore looked up. He charged and took out the heartless with a single attack from his trident and regained the soul. Meanwhile, two more shadows were attempting to grab the purple soul. Sora swiped at them and put it back down by the others.**

 **A single heartless picked up the green soul.**

 **"Fire!"**

 **Sora and Asgore shouted this in unison as they both shot a ball of fire at the opposing enemy. They exploded on impact. It's scientifically proven that two fireballs with explode on impact, I promise.**

 **Suddenly, they saw yet another shadow. It was roughly twenty feet away from the others. It rolled the canister containing a cyan soul out of the room and around the corner. Sora and Asgore heard the shattering of glass on the other side, then someone erupting into laughter.**

 **"F-FINALLY!" A voice screamed. Vines suddenly shot from the hallway. They entangled Asgore and Sora, as well as the other five souls.**

 **"What is going on!?" Asgore protested. "Who ARE you!?"**

 **"Don't worry!" Said a familiar voice, at least to Sora. "It's just me! Your best friend!" A small flower grew in the doorway. "FLOWEY THE FLOWER!" The flower grinned. A thorn covered vine wrapped around Asgore. It began to crush him. His arms slowly turned to dust.**

 **"Asgore!"**

 **"It... Will be alright... Sora..."**

 **He was turned into dust. The vine dropped.**

 **"You dirty-!" Sora exclaimed.**

 **"Oh, don't be a hypocrite!" Flowey** **interrupted, "You're no saint yourself!"**

 **"My god, how many people were watching me on this journey?" Sora said sarcastically.**

 **Flowey chuckled. The vine enveloping Sora suddenly grew thorns on it. the last thing Sora saw was Flowey laughing hysterically, before he collapsed on the ground, and died.**


	26. 999: Hilarity of Hatred

_**Laughter rang throughout a twisting, churning abyss, with no one there to hear it.**_  
 _ **"Teeheeheehee...**_  
 _ **Hee- Hee Hee!**_  
 _ **Hee hee hee hee!**_  
 _ **Hee hee haaah!**_  
 _ **Hah Haah hahaahha!**_  
 _ **HHAHHHAHH! HAHHAHAHHAHAH!**_  
 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_  
 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

* * *

 _Your device ran into a problem, and needs to restart._

 _The problem seems to be caused by the following file: [STORY_VII_BROKEN_SOULS]_

 _Technical information:_

 _*** STOP: 9x99999999 (9xKH9999D9, 9x99999999, 9xFFUT9999, 9x99999999)_

 _*** - Address NITW9999 base at EBFL9999 DateStamp 9O9WE99Y_


	27. XXVII: DETERMINATION

_**(Author's Note - Oh boy! What fun this is gonna be! Hahaha!)**_

 **Sora found himself standing in another dark abyss. Well, not exactly 'standing...' More like... Falling. Like he might soon hit the ground, and fade out of his own existence. He stepped forward, but felt no ground. But, for some reason, the nothingness still helped propel his foot forwards. His ears started ringing. He kept walking. Falling. Floating. Swimming. Flying.**

 **He couldn't tell what it was, but he hated it.**

 **He kept going, until suddenly, a familiar face poked out of the darkness. For one second, he wasn't there. Then he was. But for Sora, there was barely more than a hazy mixture of white, green, black, and yellow**

 **"Howdy!" That single sharp shout of a greeting awoke Sora from his tired and weak state. "It's me! Flowey the Flower!"**

 **"Flowey!?" Sora was confused. He summoned the keyblade.**

 **"I owe you a huge thanks, Sora! I couldn't have gained my newfound power without YOU!"  
**

 **"What are you talking about!?" Sora yelled.**

 **"What am I talking about?" Flowey asked sarcastically, "I'm talking about you! I could never have done this without your help! You lured the Heartless here with that dumb key of yours!"**

 **Sora looked at the keyblade, realizing that in reality, he was a source for this.**

 **"Without you and the Heartless, I NEVER would have gotten beyond King Asgore!" Flowey was grinning mechanically. "But, the task was made menial with your presence! So thank you, Sora! You've been a HUGE help! And now you're going to DIE!"**

 **Flowey's glare rose into the sky, looking down on Sora. Behind him, a red light was shining from somewhere. And when it did, it revealed the silhouette of a monster. Flowey's face morphed into a square, and soon, went inside of a huge screen. The once innocent flower shut his eyes. When they reopened, the gave a new, abyssal glare.**

 **Flowey let out another insane laugh as his body illuminated. But this time, it made the ground quake. His laughter destroyed pieces of the world Sora was standing in, and pieces of yours, too. It sound like a million were laughing at the same time. In fact, it sounded more like crying. Like a shriek in intense pain.**

 **But, his body was a monstrosity. An amalgamation of vines, machines, and a giant skull. No one knew what it was. All anyone could've been able to tell was that it was beginning its first strike right then.**

 **Sora couldn't grasp the true form of Flowey's attack. He fell backwards and dropped his keyblade. Giant bombs began rising out of the ground at Sora and exploding in midair. He dodged them one by one, until one hit him, and knocked him into the air. He was stricken by an onslaught of explosions, until he fell to the ground. He tried to summon back the keyblade.**

 **But nobody came.**

 **He repeatedly avoided the bombs, still raining from the floor. The dark sky burned with the attacks. Suddenly, they stopped coming. Flowey's screen went to static.**

 **Everything became dark. Out of that darkness came a tiny, light blue heart, as out of the floor rose the blades of several knives. They repeatedly came out of the floor in a predictable pattern. The battle raged on like this for about thirty seconds, until suddenly, the boy saw something other than an attack. It was a small, green light. He ran to it, and followed as it moved along with the pattern of the daggers. He prayed for safety, and felt something rise in his soul...**

 **Sora's HP was** **restored** **to maximum! The light blue soul flew to him, and came into his heart.**

 **Sora found himself back, face to face with the demon who could've held Cthulhu by a chain. Flowey started bounding his gigantic arms towards Sora, vigorously attempting to entangle him in abyssal darkness. Over and over, Sora ducked these attacks. The being reared back its arms, and its claws grew intensely. They jabbed Sora. He attempted to block this, forgetting his lack of a defense mechanism. He fell backwards, and saw Flowey's face go static again. He grinned, and prepared for his next given vantage point.**

 **An orange heart appeared in front of Sora. Hands began to appear from beside it, speeding at Sora, one by one. He dodged five of them, before a small green pellet appeared in place of a fist. It flew directly for Sora's chest, and he let the attack impact him.** **He prayed for safety, and felt something rise in his soul...**

 **Sora's MP was restored to maximum! The orange soul** **flew to him, and came into his heart.**

 **He heard a buzzing as he was warped back to the chaotic battle field. Flowey smiled at him upon his return. Giant eyes started flying towards Sora, the boy dodging them closely. The pupils barely scraped past his arm. Sora found them disgusting, as most people definitely should. Again, the world became a dark canvas.**

 **A blue soul faded in from the abyss. Giant ballet shoes began to float through the air. They slammed down on Sora. He kept avoiding them. One after the other, the dance paraded on. Suddenly, once of the feet slammed directly in front of him. As it lifted, from behind he saw a twinkling green light. He ran for it, barely dodging being completely smashed. Eventually, he reached and captured the star of hope in front of him.** **He prayed for safety, and felt something rise in his soul...**

 **Sora obtained a Megalixer! The blue soul** **flew to him, and came into his heart.**

 **Static. The calamity returned. Jets of fire shot from the walls, targeting the boy as they moved. He ducked, dodged, blocked, and did whatever he needed to stay alive.**

 **Static. A purple heart emerged. It had walls on either side of it, making a small hallway between it and Sora. Messages, aimed at Sora both literally and figuratively, emerged through the boundaries of the new corridor.**

 **"Darkness"**

 **"Unversed"**

 **"Roxas"**

 **"Promise"**

 **"Heartless"**

 **"Dust"**

 **He looked, and eventually saw a green word:**

 **"Determination"**

 **He leaped for it, and the moment he touched it, felt it come to him.** **He prayed for safety, and felt something rise in his soul...**

 **Sora's DRIVE was** **restored** **to maximum! The purple soul flew to him, and came into his heart.** **  
**

 **Static. Flowey. Several 'friendliness pellets,' like the ones from before, surrounded and attacked Sora. He dodged these.**

 **Static. Green soul. Frying pans shot burning items of food towards him, and eventually, a green light. He caught it in his hands.** **He prayed for safety, and felt something rise in his soul...**

 **Sora obtained the Kingdom Key** **! The green soul flew to him, and came into his heart.**

 **More static. Sora summoned the keyblade and prepared to fight Flowey. He leaped into the air and dashed towards Flowey's monitor. He preformed an airial combo and cast fire.**

 **"Hey!" Flowey shouted, "Would you knock that off!?"**

 **A vine slapped Sora out of the air and down to the ground, where he was met with a giant beam from Flowey's giant skull. It blasted mercilessly, and with the total intention to kill. It could've destroyed any building in its wake. And Sora was directly in front of it, in a near head on collision with a blast worse than the explosion of a volcano.**

 **"Defense!"**

 **Sora cast a shield in front of him to block the ray coming towards him. Flowey's screen went static, and a yellow soul came from the nothingness. It flew to him, and the other five souls exited his heart and cycled around him. The all gave Sora several green orbs. He took them, and found he was filled with determination.**

 **Suddenly, he heard a static noise. He was back facing his worst nightmare. But this time, he was prepared to wake up. He leaped in the air as the six human souls floated behind him in a steady circle. He leaped at Flowey's screen, swiping with the keyblade. He repeated attacked, dealing several strikes of damage.**

 **Lights of every color surrounded the battlefield. Sora's own soul pounded insanely, as he fought to break the chains imprisoning attacked with all of his might. Flowey screamed in protest as Sora struck his last shot, abolishing the strength Flowey had harnessed.**


	28. XXVIII: The Choice

**_(Author's Note - Sorry for the slightly delayed upload, wasn't at my computer this weekend. Let's friggin go.)_**

 **Sora stood face to face with the barrier. Nothing remained of the previous clash with Flowey. Only one thing was left in front of him. A small white soul. It was barely visible in front of the shining white barrier.**

 **Sora grabbed it, and let it come into his heart. The soul resonated with Sora as he crossed through the barrier, and to the surface.**

 **He learned it was a dark night as he exited the barrier. He saw a phone, sitting within the pitch black. He was mesmerized by the stars in the black sky. He had missed them for so long. When he picked up the phone, he saw only one voicemail from a familiar person. He opened it, and the deep voice spoke to him.**

 **"heya. is anyone there?" Sans said. "well, i'll just leave a message." He paused.**

 **"after the king went missing, everyone broke out in panic. they all called on undyne to lead them after the ruler fell, but she was nowhere to be found. after that, they looked to mettaton. again, not present. everyone began to panic when they realized the only two idols of this hopeless place had disappeared. they all looked next to the only remaining royal figure they new. doctor alphys." He paused grimly. "but nobody came. all 'cause of _you_ _._ "**

 **Sora stared at the ground in regret. He had mindlessly broken a thousand souls, sent an entire kingdom plummeting into sorrow and misery, only because a single enemy stood in his way whom he wasn't strong enough to bypass with kindness.**

 **"one day, i walked into papyrus' room, and saw him there." Sans continued, "he was sitting at his computer, with his eye-sockets buried in his gloves. he was crying."**

 **Sora took a small gasp.**

 **"i walked up to him. i was barely holding back from letting my eye give away my fear. i said asked, 'papy? you ok?'" Sans began to speak in a low, pained voice. "he asked me when undyne would be coming back." Sora nearly dropped the phone. "he explained that he only had three real good friends." The skeleton spoke through gritted teeth. "me. her. and _you, s_ ora."**

 **Sora was realizing the consequences of taking lives.**

 **"the queen returned to ruling us, after hearing the despair we had fallen into. but she never smiled. honestly, i think she preferred her old life, down in the ruins."**

 **Sora was confused. "...Toriel? Was she the queen?"**

 **"i think that she liked not having to face the people she once needed to leave behind. she tries to stay positive, i can tell. but, she never smiles at all. i know those feelings." He paused. "i had tea with her once. golden flower tea. she says it's her favorite. but for some reason, she grimaces every time she takes a sip of the stuff." It began to rain. "poor lady. she's been through a lot. lost eight children, a husband, and _you_."**

 **A shrilly voice suddenly interrupted Sans' voice mail.**

 **"SANS, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"**

 **"nobody, papyrus."**

 **The voicemail ended. Sora dropped to his knees. He heard a familiar voice, speaking in a small whisper. It sounded sorrowful.**

 **"Man, you really tried your hardest to give everyone their happy ending."**

 **"No I didn't. I fought, and I hurt, and I killed. All for _me_. I just wanted my freedom, not theirs. I wish I could go back. Make everything right."**

 **"What if you can?"**

 **Sora looked up. He saw Flowey, looking empathetic.**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"You have a power called Determination. It allows you to go on after death."  
**

 **"So?" Sora asked. It was only instant reincarnation.**

 **"Well, that's not all you can do with it."**

 **"...What do you mean?"**

 **"I mean, Determination is even stronger than you'd think." the flower continued, "Your powers stretch even farther than you'd ever believe, especially with that keyblade of yours!"**

 **"What are you suggesting? Are you saying there's some way I can change what's happened?"**

 **"Huh. You're not as dim as you look." Sora glared at him. Flowey's expression changed into a grin. "Now if only you were as sharp as that hair of yours!"**

 **Sora glared at him. He wasn't in a goober mood.**

 **"Aw, cheer up kid! You can still save them!"**

 **"How?"**

 **"Just Reset the world!"**

 **Sora barred his teeth at this.**

 **"What are you saying!?" He shouted.**

 **"Hm." Flowey sighed. "You really don't know." He looked off of the cliff they were on. The sun was rising. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. Be seeing you in the Ruins!"**

 **The flower burrowed underground.**

 **"Flowey! Wait!"**

 **Sora paused for a response.**

 **But nobody came.**

 **He stood up and looked at the dawn. What did Flowey mean 'reset?'**

 **The twilight was beautiful. It reminded Sora of one of his most beloved worlds. He felt like it held so many memories with him, but in truth, he barely knew anything about it. It was just another world he went through on his many journey's. Had visited Olympus many more times than it** **. So why did he feel just attached to Twilight Town as he did Destiny Islands?**

 **Suddenly, something was strange. Everything morphed into a nightmare. The sun turned grey, as if it had never been anything but an illusion. It immediately moved downwards, and became invisible to the world. The grass suddenly morphed from green to blue, to a sudden dark red, and then just disappeared. For a split second, it was raining, and then, there was only a void. The world was darkness.**

 **Suddenly, two orange buttons appeared in front of Sora. They read 'RESET' and 'CONTINUE.'**

 **Sora quickly understood what Flowey meant about Determination and Resetting.**

 **He looked at the buttons indecisively. He had to pick one. What else could he do?**

 **If he continued, he could leave this world, and finish his story. He would find some method of transportation, and fly away.**

 **If he Reset, he could bring the monster's hope. Make up for his mistakes.**

 **But what if couldn't find his way out of the world? What would he do? Would this choice arise again?**

 **What if someone remembered this? What if someone was judging him? What if someone in that world forced him to pay for his sins?**

 **What about his friends? He needed to find them, and he was sure that if he was stuck here, they could be too.**

 **He looked up, and determined his path. He arose to 'RESET,' and watched the button turn yellow. He flew into the air and saw the world disappearing.**

 **A mother cried.**

 **A father prepared his weapon.**

 **A hero jumped up high.**

 **A star was born.**

 **A skeleton's eye glowed.**

 **His brother felt hope.**

 **A doctor hid.**

 **A scientist faded away.**

 **And a Flower laughed.**


	29. XXIX: Fallen Down Reprise

**Sora found himself falling through an abyss. Falling. Falling. No memory of why. Then he hit the ground He landed on a large plate. One he recognized as his own heart. Two small pedestals sat before him. One held a knife, and the other a shield. He determined his choice, and began to approach it.**

 **Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged away from the shield he was headed towards. He was dizzy as he walked towards the knife.**

 **He realized what was happening. He walked away again, and was again pulled towards the blade. This was the beginning of a cycle. He fell back, scraping the ground, dragging himself to the defensive weapon. He felt himself being torn apart. He was repeatedly falling towards the darkness.**

 **He wanted to defend the monsters! He wanted to make it all better!**

 **He was thrown across the platform into the knife pedestal, but jumped back. A dark storm flew in the air. He saw a heartless version of him standing in front of him past the swarm, its hand outstretched. The boy summoned his weapon, and dashed at the figure, swiping the keyblade at full force. It phased through him.**

 **The figure dissipated, and arose behind Sora. It summoned a weapon. It wasn't like Sora's keyblade. It was sharp, like a knife. Like a churning gear that could rip someone apart if they fell into it. It was pitch black.**

 **Sora jumped up, bringing his keyblade down on the figure. It blocked, and knocked Sora again into the air.**

 **The boy's vision was again befogged, as he saw a hundred shadow heartless crawling onto his heart. He was suddenly brought into the air, and felt someone terrible assert their self into his soul. The heartless dived down, shattering his heart. He was knocked behind the pedestal of the knife, and into the void below. He felt as he lost control over everything he held dear. The world began to scatter into oblivion.**

 **He was falling again. He landed on a bed of soft yellow flowers. The boy walked stood up, and saw Flowey before him.**

 **"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the-"**

 **Sora's foot crushed the tiny flower as he walked past.**

 **Flowey rose up again. Vines appeared at Sora's foot, causing him to trip on his face. The boy looked up and saw himself staring at the eyes of the flower.**

 **"You're new to the underground, aren't you?" Flowey said suspiciously. "Someone should teach you how this place works."**

 **Sora stood up and remarked, "No thanks, weed."**

 **"Excuse me thornbush!?" Flowey said. Sora was too far gone to hear this.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Toriel exited her home. Something felt amiss in the air. Had another child fallen down? She left and moved forward, to the entrance of the ruins. She took a shortcut she had found recently, past the ruined city. She kept walking, until she reached the flower bed, and heard a high-pitched weeping.**_

 _ **"Hello?" She shouted. "Is anybody here? What is wrong?"**_

 _ **One of the flowers quickly turned around, revealing it had a face.**_

 _ **"P-Please! Don't kill me! I just want to be friends! Why are you doing this?"**_

 _ **Toriel quickly knelt down to the flower.**_

 _ **"Oh dear! Please, do not worry. I will not hurt you. I am Toriel, the guardian of these ruins. What is your name?"**_

 _ **"R... Really?" The flower said calmly, "You mean... You're... kind?"**_

 _ **"Yes! Oh, you poor dear..."**_

 _ **"Not many people know Mercy anymore in the underground. Thank you." He gave a weak smile. "My name is Flowey."**_

 _ **"Well, what is ailing you Flowey?"**_

 _ **"There's... A human... A child..."**_

 _ **"It's alright. There, there..."**_

 _ **"They've been... K-Killing... M-M-Monsters..."**_

 _ **"What!?" Toriel shouted.**_

 _ **"He's travelling through the ruins now, wielding a giant key. He has brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He's traveling through the Ruins now."  
**_

 _ **"Do you know anything else about this human?"**_

 _ **"No ma'am. Sorry."**_

 _ **"It is alright. I will fix this."**_

 _ **She stood up and entered the catacombs. She knew something about what Flowey said. That boy must've been wielding a keyblade, a powerful weapon that only chooses its masters. But, why would such a powerful weapon, bound to responsibility, end up in the hands of a genocidal maniac? She had to find and stop him, immediately.**_

 _ **...**_


	30. XXX: Ruined

_**(Author's Note - Sorry for the short absence, I was busy with a lot on my plate, including finals, an advanced test, and my birthday, (which was on the fifth), along with a salty side dish of writer's block.**_ _ **)**_

 **Sora entered the Ruins, and saw a Froggit surrounded by shadows. He ran to them, and jumped in the air, coming crashing down on the heartless in a shock dive. He stood up, and saw the frog in front of him on the ground. He ran at it and attacked five times, until it was wounded and still. It quickly turned into dust. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to let it escape.**

 **He kept walking, and encountering more and more familiar monsters, none of which were ever set loose from his attacks. A small whimsun fluttered by, unaware of the battle about to commence. Before it knew anything, it was gone. He looked at his shoes, and saw they were covered in the dust. He kept going forward, oblivious to his rampage. Behind him was left a trail of dust, and Heartless rising from it.**

 **The Heartless kept coming from the dust, but Sora had stopped fighting them. Dark creatures like Flutterings, Darklings, and Possessors laced the air. The ground was crawling with Shadows, Dark Plants, and Earth Cores. Enemies like Armored Archers, Soldiers, and Large Bodies camouflaged with the dark walls of the magenta Ruins.**

 **No one should ever have been subjected to the torment of seeing the world ending. At least, not like this. Alas, one person walked slowly in the footsteps of the boy who wielded his key. She looked on to the avalanche of darkness corroding the world in which she lived. She loved this place, not because of the memories it held, or because of the people in it. This world was beloved because it was the last thing the desperate had to clutch onto. Now, it was being overtaken by abyssal pain, and Toriel stood aghast as the world that never lived began to die.**

 **The old lady watched through the crowd of sinners. She saw one figure in front of the crowd. It was Sora, his keyblade in his hand, and dust on is clothes. She realized who he was immediately. She knew she had to follow and stop him. If she didn't, who would? Was there even anyone else out there strong enough to resist his rampage?**

 **She contemplated what would come after this, and summoned two handfuls of fire. She began to walk through the darkening catacomb slowly and cautiously. The ground was shaking in the hurricane of Heartless. She walked through calmly, hoping not to upset them. Several heartless turned their heads to look at her. She kept facing and walking forward, demanding respect. However, this strategy failed when a shadow leaped up from the ground and attempted to scratch her face.**

 **She panicked and let out a high-pitched yelp, falling backwards and onto the ground. Her flames dissipated. All of the Heartless around turned and started advancing on her. She stood up and ran away, waving handfuls of fire around as she made her way through every corridor. Eventually, she escaped the mob. She looked around, and saw she had ran father than she thought. She stood in front of the tree that sat a small bit away from the door of her home. A few yards ahead she saw Sora entering her household.**

 **She ran to catch up with him. It was very quiet here, in contrast to the Heartless ridden Ruins. By the time she'd gotten there, the boy was inside and walking down the hallway to the left of the doorway** **. He walked into the bedroom she had gifted him with before, despite knowing he'd given that up when he erased the world. She followed in after him, to see him opening the toy chest at the end of her child's room. In it he found a necklace with a small pendant in the shape of a heart on it. He clipped the chain to the end of his keyblade and replaced the Kingdom Key, returning it's chain to his pocket. The weapon transformed into a new shape.**

 **The handle of the weapon was that of a kitchen knife, surrounded by a hilt made of gold. It resembled the pattern of the top of a heart, with no connection at the end. It was a shimmering golden color, with a small crack in the center, causing resemblance to a broken heart. The locket attached to the handle and swung with grace when it moved. The entrancement on the pendant read 'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.'** **The blade of the sword was that of a knife. It was covered in dust, witch followed down all of the way to the left side of the crack on the hilt. A flower protruded from the top, causing petals to flow to the ground every time something was attacked. The flowers vine stretched the entire length of the keyblade, and wrapped itself around the right side of the hilt's crack. Sora turned to see Toriel standing in the doorway, crying.**

 **"You... Sinning... Fool..." She said through deep sobs. "Using my children's pendant as a decorative piece for a weapon?" She locked eyes with him. "How could you dare!?" She clenched her fists.** **"Toriel. You don't want to do this." He said with menace.**

 **"No, child. I don't. However," Fire spewed from her tightly closed hands. "You are the one who made the decision to toy with the prospect of death!"**

 **She threw glittering rays of fire at the boy. He quickly ran left of these, and jumped onto the bed. He sprung off of it and sent his blade flying through Toriel's chest.**

 **"H... How...?" Toriel fell to her knees.**

 **"You fall easy for a royal." He removed the keyblade and grinned. "Like mother, like son."**

 **She was petrified. "Why... Do you... Remind... Me... Of them...?" She asked between sobs and gasps. "Of... Ch..." She started falling apart. "Good luck, everyone. Good luck... Snowdin..." She was slowly turning to dust. "Good... Luck... As... gore..." She dissipated into thin air, leaving a small white soul shaking in front of Sora. He sent his weapon flying through it, shattering the fragile heart into a million pieces.**


	31. XXXI: Necessary Tension

_**(Author's Note - By the way, the keyblade from the last chapter is called 'His Memory.')**_

 **Sans approached the door where he told his jokes every day. He almost knocked on it, but then saw the door was coming open. Strange. This'd never happened before. The skeleton ran into the woods next to him, to see who would come out. Not to mention, this way he could play one of his favorite practical jokes.**

 **The door glided open slowly, with a loud creaking noise. A boy with brown hair and a keyblade walked out of the door. It was Sora. Sans smiled and followed as the boy left into the icy cold. He noticed something strange, however. There was darkness at the foot of the door, spilling out like liquid nitrogen. It stained the snow beneath it.**

 **"that's weird..." He muttered.**

 **Sora quickly spun around to face the source of the noise. Sans panicked and dodged behind a tree. The boy chuckled a little and kept walking forward. Sans stepped out from behind the tree carefully. He didn't even stop to break the branch this time. Sora reached the gate, and just walked on through.**

 **"hey, wait!" Sans rushed to catch up with him, accidentally dropping his whoopee cushion. Sora just looked back at him. "i'm sans." He said when he finally caught up. He was out of breath. "sans... the skeleton."**

 **The boy shrugged and walked away. Suddenly, he was stopped by another familiar, taller skeleton.**

 **"HUMAN! STOP WHERE YOU ARE! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-!"**

 **"Stay out of my way." The boy pushed Papyrus aside and went into the forest. Sans began to worry, and followed after.**

 **Sans was slow in pace, and catching up to Sora would prove a frustrating task for several reasons, like the fact that he didn't want to aggravate him too much yet. He walked slowly, but noticed something odd. Heartless appeared at an abnormal rate. They had been spawning here like this for a while now, but never so many. There were Strange Trees, Huge Snowmen, even a few Rabid Dogs, all of which were following in Sora's wake.**

 **Suddenly, something blocked his path. This heartless was larger than the others, and clearly the skeleton needed to fight his way past. It was a gigantic Ice Plant. He summoned several bones above the flowers head and sent the downwards in a raining spiral. It was crushed, letting out a shriek as it died hard. Sans ran past to catch up with Sora. Once he saw him, the skeleton teleported in front of him and stopped his path quickly.**

 **"a little touchy aren't we?" He said.**

 **"What's it matter? It's kill or be killed in this world. I'm just getting by."**

 **"you don't seem like yourself today."**

 **"How would you know what I'm like?"**

 **"better than you'd think."**

 **He scoffed. "Leave me alone, skeleton. You're not worth my time. Don't worry, Papyrus will be fine."  
**

 **Sora turned away. Sans teleported in front of him like before. "heh. sticks and stones may break my _bones..."_ He said. Sora rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Sans' eye flashed blue and Sora was forced to be stagnant. _"but if you hurt my brother, i will crush. your. skull."_ Sora blinked and Sans had vanished into thin air.**

 _ **(Author's Note - Sorry for the shorter chapter. There's just not much else to say before we go off to breaking your heart and Papyrus' neck. See you next time!)**_


	32. XXXII: In My Way

**"papyrus?" Sans called. He ran upstairs looking for him. "hey, bro, where are you? papyrus?"**

 **But nobody came.**

 **He ran into Papyrus' room. A note was on his bed, written in scribbled handwriting.**

 **'DEAR SANS,' It read.**

 **'IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ME, THEN PLEASE, DO NOT WORRY! I AM SIMPLY GONE BECAUSE I WORRY ABOUT THE WELL-BEING OF A CERTAIN PERSON. I HAVE NOTICED SIGNS THAT THE HUMAN WE KNOW HAS RECENTLY STARTED UPON A PATH OF DARKNESS. I SIMPLY WISH TO TALK TO HIM, AND CONVINCE HIM OF HIS WRONG DOINGS!' A bead of sweat ran down Sans' skull as the next paragraph began. 'HE IS A GOOD PERSON! I CAN TELL! I CAN SEE JUSTICE IN HIS EYES!'**

 **"papyrus!" Tears formed in his eyesockets, and his eye turned blue. "you... no..."**

 **'SURELY I CAN SHOW THEM THE LIGHT! SEE YOU WHEN I COME HOME, SANS!'**

 **But nobody came.**

 **'SINCERELY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!'**

 **Sans rushed out of the door, his eye alight. "no, no, no, no!" He said. His usual calm, collected tone shattered when he saw that** **Snowdin Town was being overflowed with Heartless. Ice Plants, Massive Possessors, and Darkballs ran around the place. As per usual, several Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies terrorized the town. The citizens fled as the sky was swarmed with Flame Cores and Rapid Thrusters. The ground was littered with several Icy Cubes, and even a few Dusks floated about.**

 **The few townsfolk who had survived had two options: fight, or run away. Most chose the latter option, while some valiant souls stayed behind and used their magic to fend off the enemies. However, no one lasted long. They were all soon split into Heartless and Nobody, joining the crowd of pain that they had been fending off.**

 ** _-Time Lapse-_**

 **The skeleton waited at the edge of Snowdin Town for the human to arrive. Fear weighed down on Papyrus' soul as he saw the silhouette of a boy holding a sword. He approached slowly, then stopped.**

 **"Human! Stop right there!" He said in an abnormally calm tone. "I wan't to talk to you.** **"**

 **Sora paused.**

 **"I have noticed that you seem to be going down a dangerous road for everyone. Slaying monsters, sparing enemies... Your pattern of attacking is illogical! So please, human. Why don't you quit fighting? You can go back. You can still do the right thing! All you have to do is try! I know you're a good person!"**

 **Sora looked down at the ground. "Papyrus..." He looked up. His eyes now had changed into a golden amber color. "I told you to stay out of my way!"**

 **"Someone must stop you! I can show you morale! That you can still be a better person, like me, or Sans!"**

 **He withdrew the keyblade and kept drawing closer.**

 **"Please! This isn't you! You can do better!"**

 **He kept advancing forward.**

 **"I know you can do better! I know you can still be the good guy!"**

 **"Papyrus." Their eyes met. Whatever told Papyrus of Sora's humanity had gone away. "I said to stay out of my way."**

 **"I know... I... I just..."**

 **Sora chuckled a little, coming to his senses. "Papyrus. I'm sorry. This isn't like me. This is all wrong." Sora's eyes returned to their regular deep blue color.**

 **"R-Really? Then, we can go back!" He smiled. "We can still be friends! Oh, this is great! Let's go tell Sans!"**

 **"I... I'm sorry." He said "Can... Can I have a hug?"**

 **"SURE THING!" Papyrus held out his arms. Sora walked slowly towards him, arms outstretched.** **Sora collapsed into Papyrus' arms. The boy started weeping.**

 **"I'm sorry..."**

 **"THERE THERE HUMAN..."**

 **"I'm sorry..."  
**

 **"IT'S ALRIGHT! EVEN THE WORST PERSON CAN CHA-" His breath cut short as the keyblade was pushed through his rib cage.**

 **"I'm sorry..."**

 **Sora's weeping slowly ended, and shifted into laughter. He just laughed, as he walked off into Waterfall, leaving a trail of Heartless behind.**

 **One person stood behind Sora as he exited Snowdin. "p... papyrus..." Sans clutched his brothers dusty scarf. He gripped it tightly. "no..." Tears streamed down out of his eye-sockets as he made his decision. "if i have nothing, and nobody left..." His eye flashed blue. "then i'm dragging you down into hell with me!"**


	33. XXXIII: Tension Rising

**Undyne stood outside Snowdin in careful hiding. She was prepared for when the human came by. Asgore had ordered her to stand guard here after hearing that the entire Snowdin unit had been struck down. This human, this** _ **child,**_ **was destroying the monster's world. But she refused to die. As she kneeled in the grass, she prayed for Papyrus' safety. If this human was that destructive, and he met with Papyrus... She didn't want to think about that.**

 **Undyne saw something unusual taking place at the foot of Snowdin. A rainstorm was brewing, as a human in black clothing exited the town. He held a long sword. That must've been Sora.**

 **Undyne watched him as he entered Waterfall. He held his weapon before him and slowly raised it as a Moldsmal dragged itself in front of him. He lifted the sword above his head, sending it flying downwards and leaving a clean cut through the center of the monster. It flopped over into two halves and turned into dust.**

 **The woman watched as something red flew through the air towards her. She caught it and saw something painfully familiar. It was Papyrus' scarf covered in dust and small bits of bone. She held it tightly in her fist, already knowing what must've happened to him. She turned to hear something that immediately filled her with insane fear. It was a high-pitched voice. That of a child.**

 **"Heya! That's a pretty cool key you have! Can I take a look at it, please?"**

 **"Hmph." He scoffed. "Sure." He advanced towards them slowly, holding the keyblade above his head.**

 **"Yo... W, what're you doing?"**

 **The boy lifted the keyblade and began to swipe down at Monster Kid's head. They fell backwards with a squeal.**

 **"No!" Shouted the child. All she heard was the clashing of metals. Undyne stood in front of her with a spear meeting Sora's keyblade, right in front of her face. "U-Undyne!"**

 **"You..." Said Undyne. "Do you know anything about what you're doing!?"**

 **He chuckled again. A swarm of Heartless and Nobodies followed behind him. "You monsters never learn, huh?" Sora swung his arm, knocking Undyne backwards behind him. She landed in the swarm of Heartless.**

 **"You're in no position to call any of us monsters!" She yelled. She felt her arms being grabbed by two Hook Bats as she was thrown backwards into the swarm of Heartless. In her place, a** **Blitz Spear** **bounded out of the pile. It looked behind its back, and then forwards. She ran off past monster Kid.**

 **"U... Undyne..." Said Monster Kid. "You killed Undyne!" Tears streamed down her face as she turned and ran off farther into Waterfall. Sora followed behind her.**

 _ **-Time Lapse-**_

 **Flowey sprouted out of the ground next to an echo flower. "Did you hear?" He said in a fake voice. "There's a terrible human going about, killing every monster he comes across! Please, get someone! Go get somebody to come and stop him!" He paused as he faded out of the woman's voice and into his regular, high-pitched tone. "...But nobody came!"**

 _ **-Time Lapse-**_

 **The Dusk wandered aimlessly through Waterfall. Water Cores and Dusks flew about through the air. There was almost every kind of Heartless imaginable there, including Shadows, Soldiers, Armored Knights, Large Bodies, even a few White Mushrooms. An Avalanche Heartess glided above her, and Nobodies like Dusks, Dragoons, Samurai, and Berserkers pranced around.**

 **As the Nobody glided close to the ground, it found it had winded up in front of a large mountain. It looked around for any sign of anyone.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sora walked up to the echo flower to hear its message. It was the voice of Toriel. But, how?**_

 _ **"My child? My child? Please!" She called. "Has anyone seen that poor child! He must be so scared and alone out here! I must help him! Please, Sora, come to me!" The voice paused and changed into someone else's. "But nobody came." The proceeding flowers all had similar messages on them, all ending with 'But nobody came.'**_

 _ **Sora ignored this and left the room.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Monster kid saw Sora, crossing the bridge.**

 **"Yo!" She said. She had two pillows roped across the front and back of her chest. "You think you can just go around killing everybody!?"** **The keyblade appeared in Sora's fist, as if to reply yes.** **"H-hey man! What's your deal!? Y-you're acting like a huge jerk!" Her voice started break. "You killed everybody here! And everyone in Snowdin!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Y-you killed Undyne! You... You k-killed mom and d-d-dad!"**

 **Sora walked up to her and raised the keyblade. He brought it down, but she ran behind him. She fell backwards. "Y-yo..." She said. "I-I'm going home now!"**

 **Monster Kid started running across the bridge. She had almost reached the other side when Sora cut the ropes holding it up. Her chin landed on the other platform and tears formed in her eyes. "A-anyone!" It began to rain. "H-h-help me!" The tears streamed down her face. "If I fall, I'm gonna-"**

 **Her chin slipped with her cries for help and she fell off of the side. "N-no!" she screamed.**


	34. XXXIV: Scherzo Di Notte

_**(Author's Note - Merry Christmas, everybody! It's been a long year, huh? For Christmas, the best thing I can give you is a fun fact about this story!**_

 _ **It's going to be in a three act system, going from the Neutral Run, to the Genocide Run, to the Pacifist Run, respectively of the style of Undertale!)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sora stood at the back of his heart, a shadowy second figure now at the reins of its choices.**_

 _ **"Please!" He yelled into the darkness. "We need to stop this! Give me back control."**_

 _ **"Control?" Said the second figure. It turned to show piercing yellow eyes staring at Sora's. "You gave up that chance when you erased the world."**_

 _ **"I just wanted to help!" He protested.**_

 _ **"You were too careless with that chance!" It said. "Did you even have a second thought whenever you destroyed that timeline? And everything, and everyone in it?"**_

 _ **"I..." His voice trailed off.**_

 _ **"That's right. You broke every soul in that world. When you think about it, your kill count is much higher than mine, isn't it?" The second said inquisitively.**_

 _ **"No! You're a deliberate murderer! You're killing all these people!" He clenched his fists. "I just wanted to help!"**_

 _ **"But all anyone can see is that you're the one committing this genocide." It said. "They've got no idea who I am! All they know is you, and that one name! Not me!"**_

 _ **"You rotten-!"**_

 _ **"No,**_ **you, _rotten." It grinned and laughed. "I'm not doing anything to them."_**

 ** _"Is this some kind of joke to you!?" He said.  
_**

 ** _The second figure drew closer to him. "Yes, indeed. I only laugh at their suffering, and don't expect mercy to come any time soon._**

 ** _Sora looked at the ground, his soul flooded with regrets._**

 ** _..._**

 **The dusk waited at the foot of the mountain for whatever it was waiting for. It was oblivious to itself. It just stood there patiently. Then, somebody came.**

 **Sora walked slowly to the foot of the mountain, the exit of Waterfall. The Dusk saw his eyes, void of emotion. It found their amber glow rather curious. It blocked the way, no longer so oblivious to its trouble. Sora walked forward, but the Dusk blocked his path. He stepped to the left, and the dusk did the same. Finally, he grew tired of the game and drew his keyblade in the air above it.**

 **The dusk dodged behind Sora with a reversal, swiftly avoiding the blade coming down on its head. It did something it knew it shouldn't be able to. It felt fear. Not only that, but anger. All directed towards Sora.**

 **The boy turned and began to exit the area. Suddenly, his pathway was cut short by a barrier forming around the mountain. The large dome trapped Sora and the Dusk in one area together. Something about this Dusk wasn't right. Emotion flooded from its eyes. It clearly wasn't a being intended to maintain the form of a simple Nobody. He advanced towards it.**

 **As Sora brought down the keyblade on the Nobody, it did something unusual. Instead of dropping its held items, it simply melted into a small puddle, much like Alphys had. It didn't fade away the puddle shifted around. The small barrier remained. Suddenly, the puddle began to rise and reanimate. It shaped itself into a woman, one Sora recognized. Looks like Undyne wasn't going to die without a fight.**

 **"You're going to have to try a little harder than that!"**

 **Undyne's helmet was lost for this fight. The shoulders on her armor became larger in size, and her face and clothing were drained of any previous color, made white and light tints of grey and blue. Her feet were melting at the soles, and a Nobody symbol was placed on her chest. The eye that had previously had an eye patch over it was now shown as a hole with a bright light shining out of it.**

 **A spear rose from the ground and into Undyne's hand. Several rose up around Sora. Spears in miscellaneous patterns flew at him one by one. He repeatedly dodged, knocking some back with his keyblade. He advanced towards her, swinging his keyblade. It went through her swiftly, leaving no damage.**

 **"Don't you miss the time when you just did what was right!?" The Nobody questioned.**

 **Sora was unresponsive. He moved again towards Undyne, this time preparing a flurry of attacks. He rapidly swiped over and over again at the creature. Undyne ignored this and prepared her own spear. She retaliated Sora's attacks with her own onslaught, repeatedly clashing weapons, her memories and determination fueling her forwards. The weapons clashed loudly and Undyne walked calmly in Sora's direction. Suddenly, a spear rose from the ground behind Sora, knocking him to the ground and throwing him out of Undyne's swift flurry.**

 **"Some one needs to stop you, Sora!" She forgot how she knew that name. "Why have you turned into a murderer!?" She felt like those words weren't hers. Like she was just conveying a message. "I'll stop you, and whoever or whatever's controlling you!"**

 **"Freeze!" Sora shouted. A large blizzaja spell blasted out of the keyblade. The entire arena was covered in a blast of snow and ice. Undyne's previously non-Newtonian form was frozen in place.**

 **"No!"**

 **Sora walked towards her. He sent the keyblade plunging through her soul, shattering it.**

 **"I... I see..." Undyne said. "So... So this is just some story?" Tears streamed down her face as she began to melt. "Just two games? None of this is real?" Only her torso was left. "Alphys... Papyrus... Sans... Myself... We're all just illusions?" She kept turning to disgusting dust. "Our lives mean nothing?" She closed her eyes. "Hahaha... So this is what DETERMINATION does to people, then?" She kept fading. "Goodbye... Everyone..." She coughed. "Good... Luck..."**

 **She evaporated into a pile of dust.**


	35. XXXV: Dark Impetus

**Sora advanced into Hotland. As he entered Alphys' laboratory, he saw a face he hoped never to.**

 **"WHY HELLO, DARLING!" Said Mettaton. "IT APPEARS YOUR LATE TO THE SHOW! HOW DREADFUL!"**

 **"Shut it, robot." Sora began to walk past. When he reached the other door, it slammed shut.**

 **"Not so fast, human!"**

 **Sora turned around. "What do you want?"**

 **"You see, darling," He started. "I can't be a star with no audience, NOW CAN I? YOU CAN'T KEEP DOWN THIS PATH, FOR IF YOU DO, NO ONE WILL BE THERE TO SEE ME SHINE!"**

 **"And who's problem is that?"**

 **"Oh, humans. Never changing with their sarcasm." His wheel turned into a small jet of fire. "WELL, I'LL BE SEEING YOU LATER!" Mettaton blasted through the roof and the doors slid open.**

 **Sora walked out to see his swarm of enemies had passed him. He saw something unusual about them. The swarm had grown to being a huge mass of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. Wyverns, Archravens, and Dragoons buzzed in the sky. Flame Cores, Chrono Twisters, and Snipers flew with them. The ground was overtaken by swarms of Shadows, Floods, and Dusks. Gamblers, Bruisers, and Crimson Jazzes danced with the wind. Chaos erupted with Jelly Shades, Fire Plants, and Dancers.**

 **He ignored this and kept forward.**

 _ **-Time Lapse-**_

 **Sora entered a dark room in Hotland. It was strangely quiet here. That was, until a high-pitched laughter came from the darkness.**

 **"Ahuhuhu..."  
**

 **"Who's there?" Asked Sora, preparing the keyblade in his hand.**

 **"I heard a human would be coming through here soon..."**

 **"Shut up!" He yelled.**

 **"I heard he hates spiders..."**

 **He grimaced.**

 **"Ahuhuhu..." A dark figure loomed above him. "You think your tastes are too refined for my baking...?"**

 **He slashed with the keyblade and the figure promptly retreated into the shadows.**

 **"Well, I think your tastes..." She cackled. "Are exactly what this next batch needs...!"**

 **"Thunder!"**

 **The room was suddenly filled with large blasts of thundaga. The woman who had been speaking, apparently some kind of spider, had fallen off of the web she sat on and turned into dust. A small spider slowly approached her ashes and rested a flower on her grave. It ran away afterwards, with a fast, panicked pace.**

 _ **-Time Lapse-**_

 **Sora approached the Mettaton Resort building at a slow pace. This is where Sans had told him about Gaster. It was no longer lively and buzzing, but left deserted and hopeless. He entered the CORE.**

 **Electronic whirring surrounded him, despite the eminent lifelessness of this place. He entered the elevator, expecting a slow ride up to meet with Mettaton. However, something peculiar happened. The elevator rose only a couple feet before a whirring was heard, and it began to drop. It fell a good forty feet before it slammed onto the ground, and the door swung open.**

 **Sora exited the elevator in curiosity. He found a grey and dusty office, with a desk sitting at one end of it. On it were papers, written in wingdings. Sora read over what he could of it.**

 **The files were very interesting.**


	36. XXXVI: Dark, Darker, yet Darker

**_ENTRY NUMBER I:_**

 _ **It appears that we have discovered a new resource at our disposal. A human SOUL is something we knew contained immense amounts of power before, but the DETERMINATION [A trait only found in the SOULs of humans] stored in one appears to have direct correlation to their power to fight.  
The souls of humans and monsters are excessively different. Humans have the ability to use the power of FIGHTing in a battle, striking down the strongest of foes with only a knife. Monsters, however, have the ability to use MAGIC, and MAGIC PATTERNS in a fight. While humans are clearly more powerful in that regard, monsters do carry the ability to absorb the SOULs of humans. This an insanely powerful edge, making any monster with a humans soul almost entirely unassailable, due to the amounts of DETERMINATION not being natural to a monsters physical being.  
If only we could find access to this power...  
**_

 _ **The possibilities intrigue me beyond belief.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER II:**_

 _ **We've done several calculations in relation to DETERMINATION and the human SOUL, and  
**_ _ **1\. It seems the amount of DETERMINATION we would need to shatter the barrier is equivalent to seven unbroken human SOULs.  
2\. It appears when a humans SOUL 'breaks' or 'shatters' they become a creature known as a HEARTLESS. If their SOUL had enough DETERMINATION, they would also produce what is known as a NOBODY. However, if that soul had an insane amount of DETERMINATION, they could resist death as a whole.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER**_ _ **III:**_

 _ **We've discovered two more entities like HEARTLESS and NOBODIES that intrigue our interest.  
The first is a species known as the UNVERSED, that appear when DETERMINATION is abused by the DARKNESS.  
The second is called a DREAM EATER. They, opposing the UNVERSED, appear when DETERMINATION is used too much for the LIGHT. DREAM EATERS can be corrupted when the people who create them turn to DARKNESS. A DREAM EATER yet to be corrupted is known as a SPIRIT, while those who are are called NIGHTMARES.**_

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER IV:_**

 ** _We continued our research. We learned that monsters can gain DETERMINATION, should they feel enough drive. However, their bodies not knowing how to cope with this power causes symptoms like immense sweating, possible melting, hallucinations, coma, death, flashing eyes, and even possible knew abilities, such as foresight and supposed ESP._**

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER V:**_

 _ **We finished our research on DETERMINATION today. We gained access to a few crucial pieces of knowledge.  
1\. DETERMINATION and the weapon known as a KEYBLADE are directly linked.  
2\. Similarly, we found an ancient myth about something known as 'KINGDOM HEARTS.' It's lore is frustratingly confusing, but includes the fact that seven SOULs would be required to complete it. If we can attain this 'KINGDOM HEARTS,' it could be our key to escaping the Underground.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER VI:**_

 _ **Today King ASGORE made the claim that we would be collecting the souls of seven humans who fell beneath Mount Ebbot. This was a bad decision in my opinion, but I do understand that it was made out of heartache. He and his poor wife only recently had to deal with losing their two children in one night. I can only imagine what they must be going through.**  
 **Oh well.**  
 **I suppose he only said what he thought necessary to give them hope.**_

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER VII:_**

 _ **Queen TORIEL has now left ASGORE and her position as the Queen of the Underground. ASGORE no longer leaves his throne room, avoiding socialization as a depressed recluse. That poor man. I wonder how he's doing...?**_

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER VIII:_**

 ** _ASGORE has ordered a pupil for me to work with. Her name is ALPHYS. She seems nice enough...? She makes constant eye contact, and her voice is very clear. These are respectable traits in a scientist. She frequently hums during her work._**

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER IX:_**

 _ **In addition to ALPHYS and I, the King told two boys he found abandoned in SNOWDIN to aid us as lab assistants. They are very young, and brothers at that. The older one is thirteen, and the younger is nine. The latter between the two of them is named PAPYRUS, while the former goes by SANS. These two intrigue my interest.  
They are two skeletons. This race was assumed to have been eliminated entirely in the war between monsters and humans, besides myself. I was said to be the final survivor. Yet here today, I stand meeting two young people of my own extinct race? Atypical to say the least.  
Also, ASGORE mentioned they just 'appeared' in SNOWDIN? That explains nothing. I'm very interested in their origins. How could I not be? I'm a man of science.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER X:**_

 _ **I've been pondering the concept of NOBODIES, and at that, non-existence. What is it like, to not exist in this world, but to still be there...? I'm going to find out somehow. I don't know how, but I will.  
Even if it means there's no going back.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER XI:**_

 _ **SANS and PAPYRUS are very amusing in their antics, even if still mysterious. The other day I inquired about their origin, and the answers I got were, "ORANGES?" from PAPYRUS, and "we don't really remember. it's like we just appeared there. like we were only just born." from SANS, of course.  
Peculiar, isn't it?  
SANS and PAPYRUS both are very different for being brothers. SANS is relaxed and introverted, while PAPYRUS, on the other hand, is curious and excitable. SANS also seems to be the more knowledgeable of the two.  
I've noticed that SANS doesn't care how much work we give him, but just does it, often very quickly. I once told him to get me a lab coat I forgot on the other side of the castle, and he left the room and came back in less than thirty seconds. However, PAPYRUS is not the most efficient worker, and often takes extended periods of time to complete simple tasks. His brother will always offer to help, but the young boy will take too much pride in himself to accept the charitable regard. Even if not quickly, PAPYRUS always finishes any job we give him, and the only time SANS ever seems to worry about anything is if we overwork his little brother.  
They really do love one another. They even refer to one another by little nicknames. What was it SANS called him again? "THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER XII:**_

 _ **I have captured a DUSK for my tests with NOTHINGNESS. The others remain unaware of this. It seems the chemical formula of NOTHINGNESS is similar to that of the magical fuels that run throughout the CORE. This raises the question to me... What if someone fell into those chemicals?  
I'm itching with curiosity. I need to know NOTHING.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER XIII:**_

 _ **The skeleton brothers intrigue me more and more by the day.**  
 **Today I found SANS sitting around in the lab. He was bouncing a rubber ball, and his right eye was glowing blue. He lifted the ball up and down repeatedly, with a force of telekinesis. This is most definitely an irregular ability for a skeleton. Once he realized I was apparent, he instantly dropped the ball and covered his eye. I want to bring it up, but every time I try, he averts the subject. Perhaps he's afraid I'll do some kind of experiment on him?**  
 **Actually, they've grown to be much like children to me. I doubt I should let myself get attached, but it's hard not to with them. They truly just want the best for everyone.**_

 _ **Also today, ALPHYS showed me a prototype for a robot she was making. She said it was named 'MEGATRON' after an anime.  
That name's a work in progress.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER**_ _ **XIV:**_

 _ **I have to find out new information about NOTHINGNESS. I'm too curious about the NOBODIES. Records say that there are some that are humanoid. I must learn more. I can't settle for this. I'm a genius. I am a man of science, and my curiosity is starving me. My intrigue is like a knife, slowly cutting deeper into my mind. I have an idea, but it gives risks. Nobody else knows about this. Everyone knows that sometimes, things must be sacrificed for the greater good of science.  
The world is made of LIGHT and DARKNESS. You cannot have one without the other. However, NOTHINGNESS lies somewhere in between those two.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER XV:**_

 _ **Today SANS told me something. He told me I was like the father he never had.  
It was pitiful, knowing what I had to do next.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER XVI:**_

 _ **I'm sorry everyone.  
I have to thank you all.  
For everything.  
Thank you, ASGORE, for my life, my position, my hope.  
Thank you, SANS, PAPYRUS**_ _ **, for my love, my family, my dreams.  
Thank you, ALPHYS, for my drive, my fun, and my experience.  
Thank you, all.  
If this experiment fails**_

 _ **Then I'll see you anywhere else.**_

 _ **ENTRY NUMBER XVII:**_

 _ **DARK DARKER YET DARKER  
THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING  
THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER  
PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE  
THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY  
VERY  
INTERESTING**_

 _ **WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?**_


	37. XXXVII: Power of NEO

**Sora finished reading the entries and examined over the rest of the lab.**

 **On the desk were several pencils and pens, thrown about miscellaneously on a pile of random papers. A laptop also rested on the desk. It had a mouse plugged into it with a light bump in the shape of a circle protruding from the top of it. Also on the desk were a small metal box with a screen and the word 'MEGATRON' written across the bottom and a rubber ball. A stained lab coat was rested on the back of the chair.**

 **Sora looked to his left and saw three canisters. One of them was large enough to hold someone inside it, while the other two were the size and shape of the soul canisters that Asgore had shown him. He turned around and saw Doctor Gaster facing him. The skeleton brought up his hand and let his palm face Sora. Sora su**

* * *

 **Sora approached the Mettaton Resort building at a slow pace. This is where Sans had told him about Gaster. It was no longer lively and buzzing, but left deserted and hopeless. He entered the CORE.** **Electronic whirring surrounded him, despite the eminent lifelessness of this place. He entered the elevator, expecting a slow ride up to meet with Mettaton. The elevator lifted him without a problem to the room where Mettaton was waiting for him. He entered it, and saw a painfully familiar face waiting on the other side.**

 **"Well, well, well." Mettaton announced. "I see you've finally arrived, to this, the grande finale of our show!"**

 **"Shut up."**

 **"Oh, no, darling!" Mettaton shouted at him. "We've all seen you! Determined on your sudden murderous rampage! First it was Undyne, our true hero, struck down! Then, you decided to attack ME! And on live television!" Sora started to feel regret for the actions that had been carried out. "Now, we can all see what's going to happen, now that we stand face to face! I must stand in your way!" Mettaton popped his robotic knuckles. It produced the sound of gunfire.** **"You see, as any true fan would know, I was original designed as a human eradication robot!" Mettaton explained, "Unfortunately for you, those features have never been fully removed! Take another step forward, and I'll be forced to show MY TRUE FORM!"**

 **Smoke covered the floor of the platform the found themselves on. Spotlights spun around. Fire blared from either side of the stage. Sora summoned his keyblade, and prepared for a fight to the death.**

 **"FINE THEN!" Mettaton said, reaching for the switch on his back. "IT'S SHOWTIME DARLING!" He flipped the switch and Sora saw him transform into a humanoid shape with wings on the back. It had a gun for one of its hands. "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE..." A song started blasting through the air. He shot several bullets from his hand into the air as the spotlights shifted onto him. "METTATON NEO!"**

 **Sora started running towards Mettaton. He took a swipe with the keyblade, but missed. Mettaton knocked him to the ground, but he dodge rolled and stood up. He ran towards Mettaton, weapon drawn, and attacked him, hitting him directly in the chest. He jumped back and retaliated with a ball of thunder, saying, "LIGHTNING!"**

 **Sora was hit directly in the face and knocked onto the ground. He looked up at Mettaton Neo. "You should be dead!" He said. "You don't have any defense!"**

 **"You honestly thought I'd keel over like THAT!? Not quite!" Mettaton laughed exaggeratedly. "You see, that might have been the case, had the doctor not heard about your little rampage beforehand and worked on my guarding! You see, she did everything she could! She even evacuated Hotland!"**

 **Sora clenched the keyblade.**

 **"She really doesn't give herself enough credit." Said the robot. "She's the true heroine of this story!"**

 **Sora lifted the keyblade above his head in one hand and ran towards Mettaton. He wasn't sure when he had started holding it like that. It was the same way** **Riku held his keyblade. He swung the weapon at Mettaton, and he blocked it with his blaster-arm. He aimed it at the ground between them. "FLARE!" He shouted as he shot a ball of fire and propelled himself into the air with it. He did a flip and landed swiftly behind Sora. The boy turned and tried to attack. This was blocked by Mettaton's foot, stepping on the blade. He lifted it up and brought it down again, only to be blocked by the other leg. He repeatedly attacked with a flurry, near identical to that from Undyne's fight. However, Mettaton did a swift dance to block the many swipes. Eventually, he slid into Sora and tripped him.**

 **"Your eyes go well with that outfit, by the way!" Mettaton said. "The amber complements the black for a truly dashing, evil look! Not to mention how it makes your necklace pop!"**

 **Sora ignored this comment. He stood up and came back at Mettaton with a dive attack. Spotlights rose on either side of the stage, shining down on the competitors of the battle. Sora ran towards one, and dived into it with attraction flow. He swung himself off of it and hit Mettaton. He paused before submitting the robot to a shotlock onslaught, repeatedly attacking the celebrity.**

 **Sora jumped out of his string of attacks. "Fire!" He sent a Firaja spell directly at Mettaton. Smoke covered the arena. The star said nothing. The music stopped.**

 **"You think I'm done, darling?" Mettaton said. A foot came out of the smog and hit Sora in the back of the head. He turned around and attacked in its direction, but hit nothing. Another foot came from nowhere and knocked him onto the ground. He stood up, but was knocked over again by a heel. He stood up once more, and was hit by a foot. He stood up again. Boot to the head. He stood- kick. He stood up again and got hit in the head by a random bone. He fell over. He stood up again and got kicked over. He stood up and got a kick in the forehead.**

 **He stood up, and nothing happened.**

 **Then he got kicked in the head.**

 **"Wind!" Sora shouted. An aero spell cleared the fog and Sora saw he was face to face with Mettaton again. He was low on health, but he did have a megalixer. "Here!" His voice was deeper than usual. He used the megalixer and was back to full health and magic.**

 **"Why don't we get serious?" Said Mettaton. "I know I told you that the only reason I'm doing this is for stardom, but, there's something I would like to say." He cleared his throat. "In actuality, there are some people... I would like to protect." A fake 'aww' sound effect played from a speaker. "So... Blooky... Alphys..." He prepared an attack. "This episode is dedicated to you!" A shot of electricity came out at Sora. "Cue, 'Power Of NEO!'"**

 **A different song started on the speakers. It was more epic, rather than stylish like the last one.** **Sora blocked the electric bullet, and threw it back towards Mettaton. The robot dodged it. That gave him an idea.**

 **"Thunder!"**

 **He blasted electricity across the platform. It knocked down the stage lights.**

 **"Thunder!"**

 **He did it again, this time moving from thunder to thundara.**

 **"Thunder!"**

 **Thundaga lit up the stage, knocking over every decoration.**

 **"Thunder!"**

 **Thundaja finished it, setting the stage on fire. Sora heard coughing, and moved towards it. He saw Mettatons torso on the ground, slowly losing charge.**

 **"Thunder on a robot?" Mettaton coughed. "Who ever would've thought to do that?"**

 **The power drained from his eyes, turning him into scrap metal.**


	38. XXXVIII: MEGALOMANIA

**Sora walked into the castle. He expected to see the same Froggit waiting for him, to tell him the same story.**

 **But nobody came.**

 **He kept walking until he reached Asgore's home. He looked around. He walked into the childrens room with two beds in it. He saw a chest in the center of the room. He opened it, and out of it he pulled a new keychain. It looked like shape of a machine. when he equipped it to his keyblade, he got the 'Void Gear.'**

 _ **-Time Lapse-**_

 **Sora entered the orange tinted hallway and saw a familiar silhouette.**

 **"heya." Said Sans. "you've been busy, huh?" Sora said nothing. "so, i got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change? that anybody can be a better person, if they just try...?"**

 **Sora thought of Riku.**

 **"Yeah." He said, though not sincerely.**

 **"hehehehehe..." Sans chuckled.**

 **"What's so funny?" Sora asked, calmly summoning the keyblade.**

 **The skeleton sighed. "alright, well, here's a better question." Sora stayed on his guard as the skeleton's eyesockets again went void. "do you wanna have a bad time?" Sans asked. "'cause, if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next."**

 **Sora walked a yard forward. "You only have 1 health!"**

 **"you haven't seen my try yet." Sans replied.**

 **"Try me." He said.**

 **Sans again chuckled. "you really know how to pick 'em, don't ya lady...?" Blue sparks fell from Sans' knuckles as he popped them. It got darker outside the windows, and began to rain. The hall was now turned into a shade of blue. "it's a beautiful day outside..." This was an eminent lie. "birds are singing," There was dead, dusty silence. "flowers are blooming." Blossoms wilted. "on days like these..." He was filled with rage. "kids like you..." His eyes remained dark. "should be burning in he-"  
**

 **"Stop." Sora said calmly. Sans was frozen in place. His eye gleamed blue.**

 **"hehehehe..." Sans closed his eyes. "i knew this was coming anyway. i knew that fighting meant nothing. i know what comes next. so, why don't we just get it over with...?"** **Sora advanced towards him slowly with the sharp keyblade. He lifted it and attacked the skeleton, leaving a gash in his ribcage. "so... so that's really it... huh...?" The stop spell wore off. Sans dragged himself past Sora, leaving small drops of blood on the floor. "welp, i'm going to grillby's." He clutched his chest, and paused. "papyrus... do you want anything...?" Sora saw him turn into dust. The rain stopped.**

 **Sora looked at the pile of ash. He wanted to regret what he just did, but couldn't. He just turned around and walked to the throne room. In it he saw Asgore, seemingly waiting for his arrival. The King looked at the ground. "Look now, human." He said. "Are you proud of everything you've done since you've fallen down...?"** **Sora questioned this himself.** **"Now you are here. You've killed them all. Not even Sans' final stand meant anything to you." He locked eyes with Sora. "You know what this means."**

 **Sora and Asgore looked silently at one another. A ring of fire spawned surrounding Sora. He blocked to deflect it. Sora jumped and preformed a shotlock. He shot several orbs of dark aura at Asgore. The man spun around his trident to deflect every single attack. Sora gained on him with attraction flow, and slashed towards his face with keyblade. The mountain King knocked this back and retaliated with the trident. Sora attacked with the same flurry he had used on Mettaton, and Asgore blocked skillfully, as if with practice.**

 **It looked as if Asgore was the true hero he should've been fearing. Not Sans.**

 **Asgore locked on to Sora, and started using a shotlock of his own. He threw several scythes, only two of which missed Sora. The other ten or so knocked him into the air. Finally, Asgore advanced towards him with his own scythe. He took a wide attack, but Sora blocked and deflected it, throwing his scythe into the air.**

 **Sora jumped at Asgore with the keyblade, swiping at his face and knocking his crown off of his head. Asgore jumped backwards and saw Sora jumping in the air for an attack. He slammed shut his eyes out of reflex and blocked with the trident. But, he didn't feel anything hit him. He opened his eyes and saw Sora knocked onto the ground. He aimed his trident and shot several balls of fire. Each of them hit Sora. Sora was lifted into the air by an invisible force. He was thrown wall to wall, not by Asgore, but by someone else. Sora stopped flying in the center of the throne room and was slammed and knocked onto the ground by a giant ethereal hand with a hole in its palm. The King recognized this, but he didn't know how.**

 **Sora stood up, injured. He clutched his heart to summon help. Suddenly, the windows of the throne room shattered, and a Demon Tower Heartless entered. It picked up Asgore and flew around, ramming him into the ground a few times. Once it finished its attack, it exited the other window. Asgore was left on the ground. Sora attacked him with the keyblade, turning him into dust once and for all. Asgore had no final words. He only smiled as his body evaporated.**

 **Suddenly, every flower in the garden wilted the rain returned. The sky went dark. The walls turned into dust.**


	39. XXXIX: But Nobody Came

_**This story has no way of continuing.  
**_ _ **Every story needs a protagonist.  
**_ _ **Someone to follow.  
**_ _ **Someone to believe in.  
**_ _ **Someone to empathize with.  
**_ _ **...  
**_ _ **But nobody came.**_

 **Sora heard a child's voice saying that as he stood at the back of his heart, watching the Heartless figure controlling him. The world had been consumed by Darkness. He heard rain pattering down somewhere in the void. His heart was no covered in chains. He was tired of this. He summoned the keyblade and walked up behind the figure.**

 **"Enough!" He said. "Give me back my heart!" He lifted the Kingdom Key, but it didn't move downward.**

 **"There's something you're forgetting." Said the figure. He turned back to Sora, and summoned the Void Gear. "You aren't the one in control!" The figure brought his keyblade down on Sora's, shattering it. Sora was knocked backwards. The darkness enveloping the figure faded away to reveal a boy who looked like Sora, but with black hair and golden eyes.**

 **"Who are you!?" Asked Sora.**

 **"Vanitas is what they call me." Said the figure.**

 **"Why are you doing this!?"**

 **"I was suppressed inside your soul for far too long, Sora. Pushed down and forgotten. But no more!" He lifted the Void Gear. "Not once I eliminate the pest inside my mind, restraining me!"**

 **Sora shut his eyes as the keyblade came down on him. "Help!" He shouted.**

 **But** _ **Nobody**_ **came.**

 **Sora heard the clashing of metals in front of him. He heard Vanitas shout as he was knocked to the other side of Sora's heart. When he opened his eyes, he saw three cloaked figures in front of him. The first stepped forward. He summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and went in at Vanitas, forming several complicated combination flurries, like Sora himself had been doing recently.**

 **The second cloaked figure stepped in to aid the first, summoning two chakrams. He preformed wide attacks with them, barely missing any. He used fire as he fought, scorching the enemy.**

 **Finally, the third figure stepped up to help their friends. It had a more petite stance. She summoned the Kingdom Key and fought in a style very similar to the first, but with many more glides thrown in.**

 **They finished strong with a large attack, with several bright lights flying around the place. The three figures came up to Sora, who was still on the ground. Vanitas was injured. The first figure helped Sora up.**

 **"Thanks." Sora said.**

 **"Thank you." Said the hooded figure. His hood fell to reveal he was Roxas.**

 **"Thanks." It was the second hooded figure. His hood came off. It was Axel.**

 **"Thanks, Sora." Said the third. The hood fell, and underneath was a girl Sora didn't recognize. She looked like Kairi.**

 **"We may not be alive anymore," Said Roxas, "But we'll be fine, as long as we live on inside of memories."**

 **"That's enough!" Shouted Vanitas. Sora was still unarmed. Roxas, Axel and the girl faded away again. As Vanitas prepared his next attack, Sora called out for help again.**

 **But** _ **Nobody**_ **came**

 **Vanitas shot a large ball of darkness at Sora, and he dodged it. When it passed, he saw two children standing between him and Vanitas. The first was a human. They advanced towards him with a knife, and started preforming intricate stabbing attacks. The second was a monster. It looked similar to Asgore and Toriel. It rose into the air and went behind Vanitas, sending comets and shooting stars down on him for attacks. He was stunned. His ears began to ring. The two children looked at Sora and said 'thanks.' in unison. They dissipated.**

 **Vanitas stood up and attacked. "No more!" He shouted.**

 **Sora dodged Vanitas' attacks three times. He cried out for help again.**

 **But** _ **Nobody**_ **came.**

 **The figure of a skeleton in a dark black lab coat came up behind Vanitas. He summoned several hands to attack in swipes, over and over. He looked at Sora. "Thank you, human." He faded back into darkness.**

 **"Urgh!" Vanitas shouted. He stepped back and several Unversed began to run around. "That's enough!"**

 **"Help!" Sora shouted.**

 **But nobody came.**

 **Vanitas laughed. "Looks like all of your resources have been dried up!"**

 **"Come on..." Sora said. He prayed.** **The chains on Sora's heart broke, and someone arrived.** **A little more than 5,000 figures all floated along the outside of the soul.**

 **One boy stepped out of the crowd. He pointed at Vanitas. "Kind!" He said. A Meow Wow Spirit came out of and began fighting Unversed.**

 **A second boy walked out and pointed the same way. "Mali!" A Komory Bat flew into action.**

 **A girl followed suit. "Rose!" A Wheeflower followed her command. "Sora! Don't let the darkness win!"**

 **A fourth figure shouted, "VB!" and a Yoggy Ram entered the field.**

 **Figure five was a girl with hair similar to both Sora and Roxas'. "Kaisaki! " A thunderaffe entered. "Vanitas, or whoever you are! Let Sora go!**

 **Another figure, this time a boy, said "EJ!" A Necho Cat ran into the field.**

 **"Yveltal!" A Halibird flew out.**

 **"Namikcon!" A Magic Lapin bounced into play.**

 **"Mom!" A Keeba Tiger Dashed.**

 **"Undertaker!" A Jestabocky floated in with laughter.**

 **"Rios!" A Kooma Panda bounded in clumsily.**

 **"Helper!" A Ryu Dragon glided just above Sora's head.**

 **"Rsur!" An Aura Lion leaped with great pride.**

 **"Angelica!" A black Pricklemane rolled out.**

 **"Rebel!" Cera Terror walked slowly into combat.**

 **From there, people started randomly shouting names, and several Dream Eaters kept running rampant. After all of the Dream Eaters were called, the first figure looked to Sora. "Thanks, Sora. From the bottom of my heart." He looked into the crowd. "And thanks, to all of you!" The boy summoned a Kingdom Key and tossed it Sora. "Catch!" He said.**

 **"Thanks!" Sora responded. The thousands of people disappeared. Sora turned to Vanitas. The Unversed and Dream Eaters continued to clash as the two ran towards one another with their keyblades prepared for combat.**

 **Vanitas and Sora met in the center of the platform, their weapons crossing at the center. They met eyes. "There's no escape!"**

 **"You're wrong!" He thought of everything he'd learned so far on this quest. "I'll always have my friends there by my side, for when the times get rough!"**

 **He heard voices in his head, reminding him to go on.**

 _ **'Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you.'  
**_ _ **'Prove to me that you are strong enough to strong enough to survive!'  
**_ _ **'Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.'  
**_ _ **'hey sora! how 'bout we do this together?'  
**_ _ **'You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance.'  
**_ _ **'IT'S ALRIGHT! EVEN THE WORST PERSON CAN CHANGE!'  
**_ _ **'You make a good other.'  
**_ _ **'You're going to have to try a little harder than that!'  
**_ _ **'Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light.'**_

 **Sora knew he had to make it out of the Underground and see his friends again. The worlds relied upon him to be there in their times of need. He couldn't let himself fall prey to darkness. He leaped into the air, and pointed the keyblade at Vanitas. "Water!" He shouted this, and a large flood rushed out of the keyblade.**

 **Vanitas was prepared, however. "Thunder!" The hurricane became suddenly electrified. It whirled around, and began picking up Dream Eaters and Unversed. Sora saw a Meow Wow playfully bouncing on the surface of it. He had to stop its flow so that they would be safe.**

 **"Freeze!" The hurricane suddenly became a giant block of ice. Vanitas jumped into the air and dived down on it, destroying the ice and causing all of the Spirits and Unversed to fall off of the stage. They all dissipated into thin air.**

 **"Now! The time has come!" Vanitas said. "I've got you right where I want you!"**

 **Sora pointed forward the Kingdom Key. "This is your last chance. Accept my mercy, and give me back my body, or you can pay the price!"**

 **"Hahahahaha!" Vanitas laughed his signature psychotic cackle. "You really do remind me of him. Of Ventus."**

 **"What, you mean the guy who killed you!?" Sora yelled. "I guess we're alike enough in that regard!"**

 **Vanitas grinned. "We'll see about that." He pointed the Void Gear the same way Sora held the Kingdom Key. "Your time is now!"**

 **"Yours was decades ago!" Sora rebounded.**

 **"Hah!" Vanitas stepped forward, swiping his keyblade. Sora blocked this and retaliated the same way. He jumped forwards, bringing his weapon down on Vanitas' head. He went in and hit him twice more before the man teleported behind Sora. He attacked, but Sora dodge rolled. Vanitas did the same thing again, and four more times, each being avoided by Sora.**

 **Vanitas then shot five orbs of darkness from his keyblade, each knocking Sora into the air. Sora landed on the ground, damaged.**

 **Sora searched his heart for one of his friends, and activated a D-link. The Kingdom Key in his hand changed into the Oblivion. He began attacking Vanitas with it, repeatedly swiping. He had D-linked with Roxas. He cast several balls of light out of the keyblade, hovering in the air. He D-linked again.**

 **His keyblade transformed into Bond of Flame. He had D-linked with Axel. He attacked by spinning the keyblade frequently, broadly aiming at everything he could. He hit Vanitas a few times before D-linking again.**

 **His weapon changed, this time into the Oathkeeper. He had D-linked with someone he didn't recognize. Her name was Xion. He glided around Vanitas, commanding beams of light to aid him in fighting. He D-linked again.**

 **His weapon changed to His Memory. This time he had D-linked with Chara Dreemurr. He hit with the onslaught of attacks he had used a few times before now, and D-linked again.**

 **His weapon was now the Star Seeker. He had linked with Asriel Dreemurr. He threw a meteor shower out of his keyblade, stars shining down and hitting Vanitas from every angle. Another D-link.**

 **Now his keyblade was one he didn't recognize, apparently called 01. He had D-linked with Gaster. He summoned several hands and several bones to fly around and attack the other boy. Once this ended, he repeated the process once more.**

 **He D-linked with Ventus, and his weapon had transformed into the X-blade.**

 **Vanitas looked aghast. "The X-blade!"**

 **Sora locked eyes with him.**

 **"This is it!" Sora charged towards him and preformed the attack Last Word. Vanitas shouted in protest as Sora repeatedly swiped in an overkill omnislash. The boy jumped into the air, and brought the X-blade down upon Vanitas. He heard a young boy's voice as the X-blade shattered into millionths.**

 _ **Sora.  
Thanks.**_

 **"No!" Vanitas shouted. "This can't be happening! Not again!" He reached for the fragments of the X-blade.**

 **Sora summoned the Kingdom Key. "Time's up."**

 **Vanitas looked at him again. "N-No!"**

 **Sora pointed the keyblade at him.**

 **"No!"**

 **A bright beam of light shout out of it, knocking Vanitas off of Sora's heart. Everything went dark. The two orange buttons reading 'RESET' and 'CONTINUE' appeared again. Sora knew what he had to do, despite the possible risks. He was going to Reset, and go through the story again. This time, without killing anyone.**

 **He pressed the button.**

 **A mother smiled.**

 **A father felt guilty.**

 **A hero jumped up high.**

 **A star was born.**

 **A skeleton felt unsure.**

 **His brother felt hope.**

 **A doctor watched.**

 **A scientist faded away.**

 **And a Flower grimaced.**

 _ **(Author's Note - The fight with Vanitas in this chapter was inspired by a lot of fights in the KH series, like Ven vs. Vanitas, Sora vs. Roxas, Roxas vs. Xion, and even a few more! Thanks to you guys for 5,000 views! It's super appreciated! So are favorites and reviews! Thanks for reading! See you in the last reset!  
**_ _ **Also, on a completely unrelated note, am I the only one who gets really depressed when I play 'The Other Promise' right after 'Vector to the Heavens'? Curse you shuffle.)**_


	40. XL: Dogsong

_**(Author's Note - 7 Broken Souls will be going on hiatus for a couple of months. Think of chapter 39 as a 'season finale' type of thing. In the meantime, I'll be getting over my writer's block, taking several naps, saving up to get a life, and possibly starting [and maybe finishing] a brand-new, shorter fanfiction before we go on with this. Hopefully I won't get lazy again and have another half-year vacation. See you when I return.)**_


	41. XLI: Ventus

**Sora found himself falling through an abyss. Falling. Falling. No memory of why. Then he hit the ground He landed on a large plate. One he recognized as his own heart. One small pedestal sat before him, holding a stick. He didn't remember ever having come here in his first two runs.**

 **Suddenly, he heard the sound of flowing darkness, followed by a recognizable, ominous voice. "So, you thought I would fall down that easy, huh?"**

 **Sora shut his eyes. "Vanitas." He turned to face Ventus' other, and saw his reflection inside of a mask void of color. "You got something to say, or can I go now?"**

 **"Hmph. You know what?" Vanitas crossed his arms. Sora realized that he now wore the dark cloak of the organization. "I'm done messing around here." He walked forward, and disappeared behind Sora. "We'll meet again, in the future."**

 **Sora's ears started ringing. His eyes filled with tears, as they slammed shut. He gasped for air. "Wh... What is this...!?" He started seeing things. The first ones were a mystery for him.**

 **He saw a place full of brown dust and sand. Four figures and himself stood, surrounded by numerous keyblades stuck in the ground, and each holding onto a green book. The first was a bot with silver hair and a red bandanna tied around his neck. The second was a girl with dark hair and amber eyes. To her right and behind the first boy was another boy with long black hair, and a black hat casting shadows over his eyes. Finally, a young man with pink hair stood in the very back with a smile on his face. "So." He said. "What was your name again?"**

 **The person whom Sora was seeing the perspective of look down at their hands. "I'm Ventus." The figure out his hand behind his head. "My friends call me Ven."**

 **"Ven?" Sora asked. Something resonated in his heart, at the recognition of this name.**

 **Ventus' vision blurred, and returned with him again in the same place, lying on the sandy ground. Master Xehanort stood above him.**

 **"Really?" He said, "You would rather die than use the power?" He kicked the young boy onto his back. "Feckless neophyte." He summoned his keyblade. "If I must... I will extract the darkness from you myself." He pointed his keyblade at Ven's chest, and a bright light shot out of it. He saw part of his heart fly into the air. It was quickly consumed by darkness, and turned into a boy in a dark mask.** **Sora quickly gasped at what he was seeing. "Empty creature from Ventus riven..." The old master's voice was low and craggy. Ven's vision blurred, as the figure of Vanitas rose out of nothingness.**

 **Sora continued to see himself being held over the shoulder of Master Xehanort as he walked through the town on Destiny Islands. "Huh?" He heard a young boy say. "Who's that?"**

 **A second child said. "Hey Mister." More calmly than the first had.**

 **Xehanort kept walking, paying no mind to the children. As Ventus' vision moved on its own, Sora saw the blurred figures of himself and Riku, when they were younger- 9 or 10, it seemed.**

 **Ven's sight went black once again as he appeared in a dark void for only a second, standing on a white platform. Then it was gone again. This was the only thing Sora recognized. He knew that that was where he'd allowed Ventus' heart inside of his own for shelter. Then his eyes moved again, to the Land of Departure.**

 **Ven was on the ground nearly fainted. The figures of Terra and Aqua stood above. They asked him questions and stopped their interrogation abruptly when they noticed Ven's pain. His vision blacked again.**

 **The visions got continuously shorter. Next was a vision of Vanitas in the Keyblade Graveyard, wearing a mask. He was gone. Then, he was replaced by another Vanitas, this time with an unveiled face in the dead of night, Kingdom Hearts floating above in the sky. Something held on to Sora's arms, almost stabbing into him. His vision changed to Vanitas in Ventus' heart, holding the X-Blade in the place of his Void Gear. Everything flashed in null darkness, as once again Sora encountered someone else. He saw Aqua, standing in full armor at scene of the second Keyblade War. He then saw a new vision of a castle that felt oddly familiar to him, despite that he was sure he'd never been in that place. He saw the loving face of Aqua, standing by her friend's side. But, this Aqua didn't disappear in an instant, like the others had.**

 **She stood there, and reassured Ventus that she would find a way to awaken him from his slumber, no matter how long it may take to do so.**

 **Then, Sora woke up from this dream. He looked around him. He saw that that the option of the pacifistic stick was no longer his only choice. Behind him he noted the alternative had appeared- a pedestal holding a knife made of pure dark glass. From behind it outstretched a downward staircase of the same void material. The half on which the darkness resided now had stained-glass unversed symbols. The figure of Sora was now exchanged for the darker one of Vanitas, his presence looming in shade. The smiling faces of Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were now replaced by the menacing grins of a possessed Terra, A dark Aqua, Ansem and Xemnas.**

 **In front of the knife's pedestal rested a note on the ground.**

 **'Last Chance.'**

 **Sora dropped the note and watched as the note drifted off into oblivion below the heart. He turned and headed towards the stick with deterministic nature, refusing to take a second look back. The brightly color pathway below him shattered, as he too sunk loftily into the abyss.**


	42. XLII: Country of Musketeers

**The boy who held the key s** **uddenly was falling again. He landed on a bed of soft yellow flowers. However, there was a large difference in this fall the third time it was taken. He heard yelling coming from above him, and it was insanely familiar, even nostalgic to him. Still, he couldn't recognize the silly sounding shouting until it hit him in the face. The dog pile of three shuffled around.**

 **"Hey, watch it!" Sora shouted at the others.**

 **"US, watch it!?" The first, higher pitched voice yelled, "How 'bout you just move next time!?"**

 **The second, more tender, low-pitched voice raised in suggestion. "Well, that isn't a very polite way to ask."**

 **"Who ca-"**

 **"Wait a minute!" Sora cut him off. "I know those voices! Donald! Goofy!" His voice echoed across the stone chamber.**

 **"Sora?" The duo asked together.**

 **"Yeah! Donald, Goofy, you're never gonna believe all the stuff I've seen here! There are monsters, and they're so nice! Oh! Let's go meet Toriel! She's this sweet lady who made me pie and protected me through the Ruins! Oh, and then we can go meet Sans and Papyrus, and Alphys and Metta-"**

 **"Ok, ok, sounds great, but first," Donald interrupted Sora, "How 'bout getting off!?"**

 **The party shuffled around until they had all plopped onto the ground beside one another. Goofy looked confused and concerned, turning to Sora. "So what all's goin' on here? Are we underground?"**

 **"Oh, right." Sora grinned, "I'll catch you up. So, when I first fell..."** **He then ran through the story of having collapsed. He talked about the friends he'd made and his possession and the horrible things he'd done. Realization of the awful crimes he'd committed and how they'd been swept away from every person's mind underground raced through his head.**

 **"...You killed them...?" Donald asked in concern, once the boy had finished his story.**

 **"...That doesn't sound like the Sora that I know..." Goofy added, even more worried about the situation than either of his other peers.**

 **"Hey, it wasn't me! Vanitas had control, remember?" Sora explained. "I wouldn't ever do something like that!"**

 **"Well, I don't think you would, either." Goofy complied.**

 **"Exactly!" Sora said in gratitude.**

 **"That doesn't make it ok that it happened, though..." Donald said. Sora and Goofy looked sad and apologetic.**

 **"Well, how should we fix it?" Sora asked worriedly.**

 **"I know!" Goofy said, smiling. "We'll go though and not kill anybody who isn't a Heartless or a Nobody this time around!"**

 **"Right!" Sora smiled. "Sounds like a plan! Just, one thing is still missing from the story..." Goofy and Donald tilted their heads curiously. "Just, how did I end up under the mountain? I can't remember anything since the last time I saw you two..."**

 **"Well," Goofy explained. "You saw a world you'd never been to before and thought you'd go explore, and wanted me and Donald to stay behind since it looked extra dangerous."**

 **"But you followed anyway?" Sora asked, "Why?"**

 **"You were gone for a week, dummy!" The duck yelled at him. "We were worried!"**

 **"Aww, how sweet of you!" The boy mocked.**

 **"Uh-hyuck, Donald couldn't even think straight!"**

 **"Not true! Riku was the scared one!"**

 **"Oh, so Riku's doing ok, too? Kinda figured so." Sora chuckled. "How're Kairi and the King?"**

 **"Now THEY'RE the one's who were worried sick!" Donald answered aggressively as ever.**

 **"Oh, gosh. Sorry I scared you** ** _all_** **so much." Sora sassed.**

 **"I was only worried 'cuz KEYBLADES are expensive in this economy!" Donald remarked. This made Sora laugh aloud.**

 **"Uh, fellers, we might wanna get going before we take too long and worry anybody else, OK?"**

 **"Right! Let's get going, then!"**

 **So, the trio marched onward, all for one, and one for all.**


End file.
